<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do you say we have a little fun? by sorry_yall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786749">What do you say we have a little fun?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall'>sorry_yall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Caning, Chains, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Gun Violence, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Insertion, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Strip Tease, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Triple Penetration, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all of the gay ships I started fics for put into one big, mostly plotless fic</p><p>Chapter 1: Matt/Jeremy<br/>Chapter 2: Damon/Alaric/Jeremy<br/>Chapter 3 and 4: Klaus/Tyler/Matt<br/>Chapter 5: Damon/Jeremy<br/>Chapter 6: Klaus/Damon/Elijah<br/>Chapter 7: Damon/Stefan<br/>Chapter 8 and 9: Klaus/Alaric<br/>Chapter 10: Alaric/Jeremy<br/>Chapter 11: Klaus/Kol/Elijah<br/>Chapter 12: Damon/Alaric/Matt/Jeremy<br/>Chapter 13: Klaus/Jeremy<br/>Chapter 14: Kai/Tyler<br/>Chapter 15: Tyler/Stefan<br/>Chapter 16: Matt/Alaric<br/>Chapter 17: Damon/Stefan<br/>Chapter 18 and 19: Group<br/>Chapter 20: Klaus/Damon/Tyler/Alaric<br/>Chapter 21 and 22: Multiple/Matt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Alaric Saltzman/Matt Donovan, Alaric Saltzman/Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore/Alaric Saltzman/Matt Donovan/Jeremy Gilbert, Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Alaric Saltzman, Jeremy Gilbert/Alaric Saltzman/Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Tyler Lockwood/Matt Donovan, Kol Mikaelson/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Jeremy Gilbert, Matt Donovan/Kol Mikaelson, Matt Donovan/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Matt Donovan/Tyler Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood/Elijah Mikaelson, Tyler Lockwood/Klaus Mikaelson, Tyler Lockwood/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Tyler Lockwood/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Matt/Jeremy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were the last ones at the grill, closing shift.<br/>
"What do you say we have a little fun? Sneak a bit of booze, play a couple rounds of pool?" Jeremy suggested, lightly punching Matt's arm. After a moment of thinking about how it could go horribly wrong and how he could be fired if someone found out, he grinned.<br/>
"I'll get the booze, you rack," he said, excited, but with a touch of nerves. All of that went away with the first touch of alcohol to his lips, and the sound of Jeremy breaking.<br/>
"You playing or what, Donovan?" he called out.<br/>
"Coming," he answered, gathering a few bottles of alcohol. <em>Damn, I wish,</em> he thought to himself. Perhaps drinking wasn't such a good idea, since he had been itching to go home and jack off in the shower for the past couple hours.</p><p>After a few billiards were sunk, Jeremy spoke.<br/>
"What do you say we make the odds a bit more interesting?"<br/>
"Like, betting? I can't afford to spend extra money right now, I've got a job for a reason," the blonde replied, taking his turn and missing.<br/>
"That wouldn't be a problem if you thought you'd win. Besides, I was thinking more along the lines of a blow job."<br/>
The whiskey Matt was in the middle of swallowing was suddenly on the floor, and he coughed loudly.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Come on, I've seen how hard you've been. You're practically rubbing off on the table every time I take my turn. Every time I bend over and--"<br/>
"Alright alright," Matt cut him off, throwing up his hands. "Maybe I'm pretty horny, but your sister would kill me if she found out."<br/>
"Then she won't find out. Loser gets on his knees for the winner. Deal?"<br/>
Matt took a swig of whiskey and a deep breath.<br/>
"Deal."</p><p>"Careful Gilbert, someone might think you're losing on purpose," Matt chuckled nervously.<br/>
"So what if I am? Come on, tell me you haven't thought about it," Jeremy laughed in response, missing yet another pocket.<br/>
"So what if I have?" Matt teased in return.<br/>
"I'll admit it. I have. A lot. Especially when you were with Elena, I would think about you coming into my room having your way with me," Jeremy said in a sultry voice, and Matt groaned at the thought, almost missing. "And now that we've been working together, I've thought about sucking you off in the back room. A couple times I've even imagined you fucking me over the bar in front of everyone."<br/>
Matt practically choked.<br/>
"I mean, I've pretty much won anyway, right?" he said, stepping towards Jeremy.<br/>
"I'd say so," Jeremy grinned and pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p>"Fuck, Gilbert," he groaned as the younger man helped him out of his shirt, then took off his own. Jeremy began kissing and sucking his neck, then moved down to his chest. He sucked dark hickeys into Matt's muscular chest, dragging his tongue over the teen's nipples as his breath hitched. The blonde watched as the teen got to his knees and began undoing his jeans.<br/>
"Come on, just admit it. You've thought about this. Fantasized about your girlfriend's, well, now ex girlfriend's, baby brother on his knees for your cock," Jeremy grinned, pushing the blonde's jeans and boxers down to his mid thighs, exposing his hard on.<br/>
"I have, fuck, I have. Sometimes when I jack off, holy shit, Jeremy," he groaned as the teen began slowly stroking his cock, "a couple times when I was with Elena, you know, doing stuff."</p><p>"Jeremy, please, more," Matt pleaded, threading his fingers in the teen's hair.<br/>
"God, you need this so bad," Jeremy grinned, licking the tip of Matt's cock and causing him to buck his hips and moan.<br/>
"I do, I need you so bad, always have," he groaned.<br/>
"You've got a lot of pent up frustrations then. A lot of unlived fantasies," the younger teen smirked, licking the tip again.<br/>
"God yes, I do," the blonde whimpered.<br/>
"Take it out on me, Donovan. Do whatever you want to me," Jeremy said as sexily as he could manage, before taking Matt's much bigger than average cock all the way down and holding there until he couldn't anymore.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so good. Have you done this before?" Matt groaned as Jeremy moved his mouth back and forth.<br/>
"A couple times," the teen paused to say, then took the blonde's dick all the way down once again.<br/>
"Holy shit, who? They taught you well," Matt chuckled, before groaning again.<br/>
"Guess. By the way, it was a different guy both times," Jeremy teased, gently licking his cock a few times, before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard.<br/>
"Tyler?" the blonde guessed, but Jeremy shook his head no. "Stefan?" Another no.<br/>
"Damon?" Jeremy nodded. "Fuck, that's hot. But who else?"<br/>
"Come on, guess. Just think about it," the teen coaxed, sucking at the tip of his cock.<br/>
"Alaric?" he tentatively guessed, not sure how Jeremy would feel if it was wrong, and he assumed the boy would suck off his history teacher. The teen gave a nod, and a wave of relief and lust ran over him.</p><p>"Holy fuck," Matt groaned. "Hold on, how did it happen?" He moved Jeremy off of his cock and to his feet.<br/>
"Walked in on them fucking, decided to join in for a little fun," Jeremy smirked.<br/>
"Damn, that's pretty hot honestly. Did they, you know," Matt trailed off.<br/>
"Fuck me? No, sadly, although Damon's got quite the mouth, and damn, Alaric's tight. You'll have to try it sometime," Jeremy grinned, kissing Matt deeply.<br/>
"Holy shit, you fucked Mr. Saltzman?"<br/>
"The best orgasm I've ever had."</p><p>"I've got an idea. Tell me if you want to stop, but I'd love for you to go along with it," Matt said as he pulled the other teen towards the pool table. He pushed Jeremy towards the table, causing him to run into it.<br/>
"Strip down and bend over," Matt growled in his ear.<br/>
"Mm, getting rough are we? Really turns me on," Jeremy grinned, pulling off the rest of his clothing.<br/>
"You like it rough? Good to know," Matt smirked, watching as the teen bent over the table, exposing his hole.</p><p>"Can I blindfold you?" Matt suddenly asked.<br/>
"God yes, I'm getting harder just thinking about it," Jeremy groaned in response. The blonde located his shirt on the floor and used it as a makeshift blindfold, then retrieved a pool cue. He pressed the smaller end to Jeremy's hole, who jumped at the first touch, but soon relaxed into it.<br/>
"You ready, Gilbert?"<br/>
"Fuck yes."</p><p>Jeremy groaned as the cue slowly pushed into him. He wasn't sure what it was inside him, but he knew it seemed to go on forever. Matt gave a low noise at the sight of more and more of the cue disappearing inside the teen's hole.<br/>
"God you're good. Taking so much, so hot," he groaned.<br/>
"Fuck, feels so good," Jeremy whined in response. He moaned as the blonde began moving the cue in and out.</p><p>Matt found a rhythm of pushing in hard, like he was hitting a billiard, then drawing out slowly, and Jeremy was a moaning, begging mess.<br/>
"Please Matt, more, I need more," he whimpered.<br/>
"Alright Jeremy, I'll give it to you," Matt grinned, and pulled out the cue. He flipped it around, starting to push the thicker end inside Jeremy.<br/>
"Holy fuck, so good, more," Jeremy begged, pushing back towards the blonde.<br/>
"Damn, you're tight," Matt groaned, pushing the cue in as far as it would go.</p><p>"Ready for something a bit bigger?" Matt teased, moving the cue quickly in and out.<br/>
"God yes," Jeremy pleaded.<br/>
"Well, maybe more than a bit," the blonde chuckled. He pulled out the cue and set in on the table, then pushed four fingers into Jeremy's hole.<br/>
"Fuck, Matt," the teen groaned, feeling the warmth of the blonde's touch rather than whatever had been previously inside him.<br/>
"Don't worry, this is just the prep," Matt grinned.</p><p>After a long moment of stretching the teen open, and a lot of begging, the blonde removed his fingers and picked up a  billiard ball.<br/>
"Breathe and relax, Jeremy," Matt commanded, and the teen did his best, not knowing what to expect. He felt something, something big, pushing at his hole. After a bit of effort and a lot of relaxing, it pushed past the tight ring of muscle.<br/>
"Oh god, is that what I think it is?" Jeremy groaned, feeling the roundness inside him.<br/>
"I'd guess so. How's it feel?" Matt smirked.<br/>
"Good. So good."</p><p>Jeremy whined as Matt pushed on the billiard inside his hole, feeling his press against his prostate.<br/>
"God, Matt, need you inside me," he groaned.<br/>
"Alright Jere, push out," Matt said, coaxing the billiard out of him, then removed the makeshift blindfold. At some point Matt had removed the rest of his clothes and discarded them somewhere in the room, and Jeremy got a good view of his ass.<br/>
"Damn, Donovan, what would you say to a little something in that ass of yours?" Jeremy grinned.<br/>
"Why not. Tonight's been full of new experiences, might as well go all the way," Matt shrugged after a moment of thought.</p><p>"Get on the table," Jeremy commanded, and the blonde obeyed, laying down on his back. With some coaxing, he opened his legs, exposing his hole. He jumped as he felt Jeremy's finger teasing his entrance.<br/>
"How's that so far?" he asked, and Matt nodded wildly.<br/>
"Yes, good, more Jere," he groaned, and Jeremy pushed his finger into the teen's hole.</p><p>Matt whined when the other teen removed his touch, and looked to see Jeremy retrieving the half empty whiskey bottle.<br/>
"Oh god, Jeremy," he moaned as he felt the neck of the bottle slowly press into his hole.<br/>
"Fuck, you're so hot," Jeremy groaned as he pushed it in further.</p><p>Jeremy left the bottle inside him as he got onto the table and straddled Matt. Both teens groaned as the younger slowly sank down on Matt's cock.<br/>
"Holy fuck, Matt, feels so good," Jeremy groaned as he began moving up and down. The blonde moaned and bucked his hips up into the other teen. Jeremy reached back and began pushing on the bottle inside of Matt.<br/>
"Oh god, Jeremy, that feels amazing. Fuck," he slurred, feeling a bit of cold whiskey against his warm insides.</p><p>Before long the grill was filled with the sounds of Jeremy slamming himself down on Matt, and both of them groaning loudly. The younger teen cried out as Matt's cock hit his prostate, and he continued to hit that spot every time he thrust himself down. The blonde moaned as he felt Jeremy's hole tighten around him.</p><p>Damon watched as both teens released with especially loud noises of pleasure, and he couldn't help but quietly moan himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Damon/Alaric/Jeremy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter dates before chapter 1</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on Alaric, quit holding out on me, just let me fuck you already," Damon whined.<br/>
"Sorry Damon, tonight's just not the night," Ric replied, sitting down next to the vampire, drink in hand.<br/>
"You say that every night. We fucked once and now it's like you want to torture me with suspense," he protested.<br/>
"That's exactly what I'm doing, actually," Alaric grinned.<br/>
"Come on, what do I have to do?" Damon begged.<br/>
"Fine," Ric answered, setting his drink down on the side table. "You want it? Take it."</p><p>Damon growled and lunged forward, trapping Alaric under his body. He kissed the man passionately, tongue pushing into his mouth. The vampire reached under the couch and retrieved a piece of rope, before flipping Ric over and tying his wrists together behind his back.<br/>
"Do you keep your sex rope everywhere in your house?" Ric chuckled, pulling against the bonds to test their security.<br/>
"Well if I didn't we'd have to waste time going to my bedroom," Damon smiled in return, kissing the back of his neck.</p><p>The vampire retrieved a knife from Ric's bag and used it to cut his shirt off of his body.<br/>
"You couldn't have just taken it off before you tied me up?" he frowned.<br/>
"Didn't think about it," Damon answered, gently biting Alaric's chest. He stripped off his own shirt and leaned back, draping his arms over the couch.<br/>
"Please me, Alaric," he commanded.<br/>
"Can I have my hands back?"<br/>
"Nope. Just use that pretty mouth of yours."</p><p>Alaric leaned forward, pressing his lips to the vampire's, before licking the length of his jawline. He kissed and nipped his way down Damon's neck and chest, then stopped at his nipple, biting and sucking.<br/>
"God, Ric," Damon groaned as the man repeated his actions to the other side.<br/>
He moved down a bit further, tracing Damon's abs with his tongue, then bit down on his hip, drawing a cry of pleasure from him.</p><p>Damon stood and removed the rest of his clothing, then helped Alaric undress as well. He pushed the man's chest into the arm of the couch and sat down behind him, taking two fingers into his mouth. Ric groaned as one finger pressed into his hole, which soon became two. Damon crooked and scissored his fingers, stretching him open.<br/>
"Holy fuck, Damon," he moaned when the vampire brushed his prostate. Damon continued to massage that spot, drawing all sorts of pleasure noises from his throat.</p><p>"Damon come on, quit teasing," Ric managed to say through heavy breaths.<br/>
"Ask nicely, Alaric. Beg for it," Damon growled into his ear, causing the other man to shiver. </p><p>He whined as the vampire removed his touch.<br/>
"I gave you an order. I won't do anything else until I feel you have sufficiently begged for it, which will definitely include sucking my dick. But first, ask for what you want," Damon commanded.<br/>
"Damon," Ric protested, frowning at him. The vampire moved to the other side of the couch, picking up his drink and pretending not to pay attention.<br/>
"Really? You're giving me the silent treatment now? You're the one who wanted to fuck me in the first place."<br/>
Damon gave no acknowledgement.<br/>
"Fine. Let's see how long you can keep this up," Alaric growled.</p><p>Ric kneeled in front of Damon, facing away from him. Hands still bound behind his back, he took a deep breath and began pushing one finger into his hole. He winced at the lack of lubrication, but continued pressing it in.<br/>
"Fuck, Damon," he groaned, moving his finger in and out. He glanced over his shoulder to see the vampire obviously struggling with not staring. "Damon, feels so good," Ric whined. "Bet I look good too," he smirked, then gasped lightly as he pushed in another finger.<br/>
"God, those noises you make," Damon said quietly, glancing at Alaric for a moment before looking away. "Just beg me for it and I'll do whatever you want."</p><p>"Mm, Damon, bet you could fill me up more than just my fingers can," Ric teased, moaning as he managed to get a third finger inside his hole. With his wrists bound, it wasn't incredibly comfortable, but based on Damon's reaction it seemed to be working.<br/>
"Ask nicely," the vampire choked out, unable to stop staring.<br/>
"Just imagine how your big dick would feel in my tight hole, fucking me into next week. God, bet you'd fuck me so good, make me scream your name," Ric groaned, and Damon made a low noise in his throat.<br/>
"Oh, the things I'd let you do to me," he smirked.<br/>
"Tell me," Damon said quietly.<br/>
"I'd let you sink those fangs into my skin and drink me. I'd let you wrap those gorgeous hands around my throat as you pound my ass. I'd let you fuck my mouth until you're cumming down my throat. God, I'd let you do anything you wanted," Alaric said in a sultry voice.<br/>
"Fuck," Damon spat as he got to his knees and moved Ric's hands.</p><p>Alaric cried out as the vampire slammed into his hole without warning and didn't stop to let him adjust. Damon gripped the man's neck with one hand as he slammed into Ric's hole.<br/>
"Fuck, so good Damon," he groaned, pushing back to meet the vampire's wild thrusts.</p><p>The first thing Jeremy heard when he entered the house was Alaric screaming "fuck, Damon!" in what sounded like distress. He began moving quickly through the house, trying to follow the sound.<br/>
"Alaric? You okay?" he called out, but received no response.<br/>
"God, Ric," Damon groaned loudly.<br/>
Jeremy turned a corner and was met with the sight of a bound Alaric being fucked by Damon, who had a bruising grip around the man's throat.<br/>
"Holy fuck," Jeremy said loudly, unable to control himself.<br/>
"Shit, Jeremy?" Ric said with a mortified look as his head snapped to look at the boy.<br/>
"Nice of you to join us, little Gilbert," Damon smirked.<br/>
"I, uh, fuck," the teen answered, not sure what else to say.</p><p>Damon slowed his thrusts to a stop and gestured for Jeremy to come closer.<br/>
"Come here," he beckoned.<br/>
"I, I'm gonna go," Jeremy stammered, but he didn't move.<br/>
"That tent in your pants seems to think otherwise. Come here," Damon commanded, and the teen obeyed, his feet moving towards them even though his brain was screaming for him not to.</p><p>"You ever been with a man before?" Damon asked, grabbing his wrist when he was close enough.<br/>
"Damon, are you sure about this?" Ric said hesitantly from beneath him, embarrassed at the position in which Jeremy  had found him in.<br/>
"Absolutely sure. Now answer the question, Jeremy. A simple yes or no will suffice."<br/>
"N-no, I haven't," he said quietly.<br/>
"Alright then, little Gilbert. You're gonna get down and suck off Alaric here while I fuck him, and then you and me will have a little fun while he watches," Damon winked, and Jeremy found himself unable to resist. He laid down, partially underneath Ric, and hesitantly took the tip of the man's cock into his mouth.<br/>
"Oh fuck, Jeremy," Alaric moaned, immediately blushing.<br/>
"Don't be embarrassed for feeling good, Ric," Damon gently reprimanded.</p><p>The vampire thrusted hard into Alaric, which in turn shoved his cock into the teen's mouth.<br/>
"Holy fuck, that's so good," Ric moaned. He tried to move when Damon stopped once again, but the vampire held his hips in place so he couldn't.<br/>
"Beg for it. You couldn't do it before, so now you get to beg like a slut for me and for Jeremy here," Damon smirked.<br/>
"Fuck, Damon," Ric groaned.<br/>
"Come on baby, you can do it," the vampire coaxed.<br/>
"Damon, please, just fuck me," Alaric whined.<br/>
"Good enough for me."</p><p>Damon returned to his original, fast, pace of slamming into Alaric, whose cock was then hitting the back of Jeremy's throat with every thrust. The teen did his best not to choke as tears pricked his eyes.<br/>
"Come on Alaric, cum for me, cum down little Jeremy's throat," Damon growled into Ric's ear, who groaned and released almost immediately.<br/>
"God, Damon," he moaned as the vampire pulled out.<br/>
"You alright, Jeremy?" Damon asked when Ric rolled onto his side. The teen grimaced as he swallowed the last of Alaric's spunk, then nodded.<br/>
"I'm so good," he grinned.<br/>
"Ready to go again?" Damon smirked.<br/>
"Absolutely."</p><p>"Alaric, sit down and watch. Jeremy, come here," Damon commanded as he sat on the couch.<br/>
"Now will you untie me?" Ric complained, struggling to get to his feet.<br/>
"You can either stay tied or jack off without stopping for the next hour. Your choice," Damon growled, pulling Alaric up and shoving him down on the couch.<br/>
"Fine," Ric frowned.</p><p>"Alright Jeremy, this time it's all you," Damon grinned, pumping his cock a couple times until it was fully hard, then leaned back and draped his arms over the couch. The teen crawled forward, placing his hands on Damon's knees and trailing them up the vampire's thighs as he moved closer.<br/>
"God, you're a natural," Damon groaned. As Jeremy got a better look at the man's dick, his eyes widened.<br/>
"Bigger than Ric, aren't I?" he smirked, and Jeremy nodded wordlessly.<br/>
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Alaric chimed in.<br/>
"Shut up Ric, quit cockblocking me," Damon frowned, punching him lightly in the chest.<br/>
"Don't worry Damon, I want to. Fuck, I want to," the teen groaned. Damon leaned forward and tilted Jeremy's head up with two fingers and looked into his eyes, only inches between them.<br/>
"Then do it," he growled.</p><p>Jeremy felt a surge of confidence and shoved Damon back against the couch with a tight grip around his neck.<br/>
"Beg for it," he smirked.<br/>
"That's my boy," Alaric grinned.<br/>
"Excuse me? Are you ordering me around in my own house?" Damon answered.<br/>
"That's exactly what I'm doing." Jeremy crawled onto the vampire's lap and pressed their foreheads together, grinding down on his cock. Damon hissed at the feeling of the teen's rough jeans against his dick. "Beg for me to suck you off."<br/>
"Fuck you, little Gilbert," Damon chuckled.<br/>
"Not with that attitude," Jeremy reprimanded, tightening his grip around the vampire's neck. "The next words out of your mouth better be 'please suck me off, Jeremy,' or I'll leave right now," the teen commanded.<br/>
"I-" Damon began, but Jeremy cut him off with a tight squeeze.<br/>
"What was that?"<br/>
"Fuck. Please, Jeremy, please suck me off," Damon moaned.<br/>
"That's more like it."</p><p>Jeremy sank to the floor, kneeled between Damon's legs, and gently grabbed the base of the man's cock.<br/>
"Fuck, Gilbert," Damon growled.<br/>
"What? Do you want something, Damon?"<br/>
"Come on, you're gonna make me do this again?"<br/>
"I'm not making you do anything. You're just really horny so I can get you to do whatever I want." Jeremy lightly squeezed his cock.<br/>
"And what do you want?" Damon smirked.<br/>
"I want you to tell me how you want it, and then I want to watch you shove your tongue down Alaric's throat while I suck you," Jeremy replied, and both Damon and Ric moaned.<br/>
"Fuck, Jeremy, so naughty," he smirked. "I want it hard and fast, want to feel it hit the back of your throat, please Jeremy, just do it," Damon begged.<br/>
"You're getting good at this," Jeremy smirked.</p><p>He waited until Damon pulled Alaric in for a passionate kiss, then sank his mouth around the vampire's cock. Damon moaned into Ric's mouth as Jeremy took his cock all the way down, almost gagging but forcing himself not to.</p><p>Jeremy sucked hard, moving his head quickly and using his hand to give attention to the part he couldn't get to comfortably.<br/>
"God, Jeremy, I'm gonna cum," Damon moaned.<br/>
"That was quick," Alaric chuckled. "You must be getting old."<br/>
"Old is a--oh fuck, Jeremy, more--relative concept," Damon groaned.<br/>
"Come on Damon, cum for me," Ric mumbled against his neck, kissing and sucking at it.<br/>
"Holy fuck, Ric," he moaned, hips bucking as he released down the teen's throat.</p><p>"I think it's time I get on the receiving end of this," Jeremy said as he lazily stroked his painfully hard cock.<br/>
"I'll take care of that," Damon smirked. He got to his knees on the floor, flipping Jeremy over, then gripped his ass.<br/>
"Fuck, Damon," Jeremy groaned as the vampire brought his tongue to the teen's hole.</p><p>He moaned loudly when he felt Damon's tongue push into his hole.<br/>
"Come here Alaric," Jeremy groaned, and the man obeyed.<br/>
"How do you want me?" Ric asked, trying to hide how nervous he was.<br/>
"I want to fuck you," the teen grinned, and Alaric whined before getting on his knees, facing away from Jeremy, forehead pressed to the floor. </p><p>Jeremy gripped Alaric's hips and pulled him back onto his dick, slowly pressing inside him.<br/>
"Fuck, Jeremy," Ric groaned, pushing back on the teen.<br/>
"So good," Jeremy moaned, Damon continuing to lick at his hole. </p><p>"Alright Alaric, Damon here is gonna watch you get fucked until you can't even breathe, got it?" Jeremy smirked, and both of the men groaned. Damon moved to sit next to Ric, getting a good view of the teen's cock moving in and out of him.<br/>
"God, Jeremy, harder," Alaric moaned, pushing back on Jeremy's hips.<br/>
"Yeah Jeremy, harder," Damon encouraged.</p><p>The teen gave a loud moan as he slammed into Alaric, gripping his hips tightly enough to leave bruises.<br/>
"Fuck, Jere, I'm close," Ric whined, then moaned as Damon reached forward and began jacking him off.<br/>
"Me too," Jeremy groaned. "God, you feel so good."</p><p>Jeremy pounded into Alaric for another long minute, before he released inside him, Ric cumming over Damon's hand soon after.<br/>
"You know, I can't even remember what I came here for," Jeremy said as he sat back on his heels. "Guess I'll have to come back tomorrow," he winked, standing up and leaving the two older men shocked and unable to think of much else than Jeremy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Klaus/Tyler/Matt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tyler is still sired in this</p><p>This chapter contains dubcon and non-con/rape. If you want to skip it, it will not affect any future chapters.<br/>I repeat: this chapter contains  r a p e</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When we get in that room, I want you to fuck his throat. The more he resists, the harder you push him. You got that?" Klaus said into Tyler's ear.<br/>"Absolutely," he smiled, following the hybrid as he opened the door and stepped in.</p><p>"Why am I here, Klaus?" Matt growled, pulling against the ropes that were stringing him up to the ceiling.<br/>"For him," Klaus replied, gesturing to Tyler. "Untie him and do what you were told." <br/>Tyler gave Matt a smile as he untied him.<br/>"Thanks man," the blonde answered, but frowned as Tyler began trying to push him to the ground. "Tyler, what's going on?"<br/>"He's simply carrying out orders, Matt," Klaus called out as he sat on the bed to watch. "It would be in your best interest not to fight, as that will only make it worse." <br/>"Tyler, what ever he told you to do, don't. Just let me go man," Matt said, looking into his friend's eyes.<br/>"I have to do this, Matt," Tyler said as he shoved the blonde to the floor with twice the amount of strength. </p><p>Matt fell to his knees, crying out as they slammed against the hard floor.<br/>"I'm not trying to hurt you, Matt. Just let me do this," Tyler said, gripping the teen's hair with one hand, and undoing his belt with the other.<br/>"Do what? Tyler, stop!" Matt tried to move away, but Tyler's grip on his only grew stronger.<br/>"The more you resist the harder I have to push," he growled.<br/>"You don't have to do anything. Come on, just let me go," Matt said, starting to beg.</p><p>Tyler managed to undo his jeans with his free hand and pulled out his half hard cock.<br/>"Tyler, please, just let me go," Matt pleaded, still in denial over what was about to happen.<br/>"Sorry man, can't do that," the young hybrid said as he forced Matt's mouth open. The blonde whined and pushed against Tyler's hips as he forced his dick into his mouth.<br/>"See, that wasn't so hard, was it Matt?" Klaus smirked. "Come on Tyler, don't hold back now."</p><p>He groaned and started to move his hips, pulling Matt forward and back to match his thrusts. Tears pricked at the blonde's eyes as Tyler's cock stretched his jaw and hit the back of his throat with every thrust.<br/>"Fuck, I'm getting close," Tyler groaned.<br/>"That was quick. Something tells me this isn't the first you've thought of doing this. Just a bit longer, Tyler, don't you dare release," Klaus commanded, and Tyler obeyed. Matt pushed on Tyler's thighs, trying to get away, which only spurred him on harder.<br/>"Alright Tyler, go ahead and stop," Klaus demanded. The young hybrid slowed to a stop, pulling Matt off his dick but keeping a tight grip on him.<br/>"God I'm so close," Tyler whined, breathing hard.<br/>"I know, just wait. You'll get to cum in him eventually, just not yet," Klaus said with a touch of threatening in his voice.</p><p>"Well then, Matt, since you didn't fight too much, I'll give you a choice. Would you rather be fucked by your friend here, or me?" Klaus asked, standing and stripping off his shirt.<br/>"Go to hell," Matt growled, still out of breath.<br/>"Guess that would be me then. I'll have you know, I don't take well to insults. I imagine this won't be very comfortable for you," Klaus hissed. "Get him undressed," he commanded Tyler.</p><p>"Please, just let me go," Matt whimpered, fighting as Tyler tried to pull his shirt over his head, who soon gave up and simply ripped it off of him.<br/>"Do I need to tie you up again?" Klaus shouted. "Stop fighting, or this will become much worse, and will be drawn out much, much longer."<br/>"Please," he said quietly, going still and allowing Tyler to remove the rest of his clothing.<br/>"Good boy, both of you," Klaus praised.<br/>"Thank you, Klaus," Tyler smiled.<br/>"Please stop, just let me go," Matt begged.</p><p>"Come here, Matt," Klaus said sweetly, and Tyler began dragging him over. "Ah ah, that's enough Tyler. Let him go," he commanded, and the sired hybrid obeyed. "Matt?" Klaus held out one hand and gestured him closer. The blonde wasn't sure what other option he had, and hesitantly moved towards the hybrid.<br/>"Please, let me go," Matt whimpered.<br/>"I won't hurt you if you don't give me reason to. Now, for your previous, hurtful words, you must be punished, do you understand that? But, as long as you don't disobey me again, I am sure you will have a wonderful time," Klaus smiled as he wrapped his hand around Matt's waist, kissing his cheek.<br/>"Don't, that's, stop," the blonde protested, trying to pull away.<br/>"That's what?" Klaus growled.<br/>"That's disgusting," Matt said quietly.<br/>"I'm afraid you've made a grave mistake," the hybrid threatened, throwing Matt towards the nearby bed.<br/>"Tyler! Get behind him, restrain him," Klaus commanded, and the hybrid rushed to obey.</p><p>The blonde was on his back, leaning heavily against Tyler who was holding his arms tightly. His chest heaved as Klaus crawled onto the bed. Pressing his legs together, he tried to move away, but he had nowhere to go.<br/>"You must enjoy bringing pain upon yourself," Klaus smirked.<br/>"Please stop, Tyler, let me go, please don't," Matt pleaded.<br/>"Tighter, Tyler," the hybrid commanded, and Tyler pulled Matt's arms further back, straining his shoulders.</p><p>Klaus ran his hands over Matt's thighs, causing him to tense up even more.<br/>"Come on Matt, don't make me drag this out," Klaus threatened, but the blonde didn't move. </p><p>"Alright then, Tyler. Why don't you dislocate one of his shoulders. You choose which," Klaus sighed, and Tyler pulled. Matt screamed as his left shoulder shifted out, and continued to be pulled on as Tyler restrained him.<br/>"Now are you interested in cooperating?" Klaus asked, and Matt hesitantly loosened his legs, breathing hard through the pain. "Good job, darling," he smiled, pushing the blonde's legs apart and moving himself between them.</p><p>"Now, usually, I would go slower, take time to prepare you and all. However, seeing as how you were rude to me, I will now be rude to you," Klaus threatened, pressing his cock to Matt's hole.<br/>"Please, please don't," he whined, trying to move away, which only gained him shooting pain in his shoulder. Klaus gave him a wink before slamming his dick all the way into him.<br/>"Oh god, please stop!" Matt screamed, feeling like he was being split in two.<br/>"Yes, I am quite well endowed, aren't I. Tell me, Matt, have you been fucked before?" Klaus asked as he slowly drew out his hips and snapped back in. Matt couldn't do much more than screw his eyes shut and shake his head.<br/>"Look at me," Klaus commanded, and the blonde opened his eyes, even though his entire body was telling him not to.</p><p>"Seeing as it's your first time, I say we make it as memorable as possible," Klaus smirked, thrusting hard into the teen a few times. "Tyler, why don't you fuck him as well?"<br/>"God no, please don't," Matt whimpered, fighting against the two hybrids for a moment, before the immense pain in his shoulder and ass stopped him. He screamed as Tyler slammed his cock in his hole alongside Klaus's.<br/>"Oh god, your, Klaus, fuck I can feel you," Tyler groaned, instinctively thrusting into Matt and feeling the drag of Klaus's cock against his.<br/>"Yes, it's a wonderful feeling, fucking someone at the same time, isn't it?" Klaus grinned, slamming his hips into Matt as well.<br/>"Stop, please, I can't," Matt cried out, tears running down his face.<br/>"You know, I could've just compelled you to stop fighting, but I wanted you to truly feel this," Klaus smiled, kissing his cheek. "Tyler, how about you cum inside him." </p><p>Tyler groaned and began quickly pounding into his friend, feeling Matt's tight hole around his and Klaus's dicks. The blonde cried out as both hybrids slammed into his hole.<br/>"Fuck, I'm getting close," Tyler groaned.<br/>"Release whenever you want. You've done a good job," Klaus praised, and he came almost immediately. Klaus pounded Matt's hole a couple minutes longer before releasing inside him.<br/>"Please stop, please let me go," Matt said weakly.<br/>"All that and you're still begging me to stop? I ought to teach you a lesson in being grateful," Klaus growled as he pulled out of the teen.<br/>"Please no, I just want to go home. I won't tell anyone, just let me leave," Matt whimpered.</p><p>"Tyler, string him up, just his left hand," Klaus commanded, and the sired hybrid obeyed. He dragged the blonde over to where he'd been when they had first entered the room, and tied his left wrist above his head, his shoulder screaming at him.<br/>Klaus moved in front of Matt and looked into his eyes.<br/>"I want you to touch yourself, and don't stop until I say you can," he said, compelling him.</p><p>Matt whimpered as he wrapped his right hand around his half hard cock and began stroking it. Klaus pulled Tyler into his arms and began kissing his neck as he watched the blonde. A minute or two later, Matt released onto the floor with a whine, and couldn't help but keep going.<br/>"Please, it's too much, I just want to go," Matt whimpered.<br/>"I'll see you when I'm done with your friend here," Klaus winked, leaving the room and pulling Tyler with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Continuation of previous chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains dubcon, and some noncon at the end. You've been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you want me to do, Klaus?" Tyler asked when the other hybrid closed the door to the empty room they found.<br/>"I want you to do whatever you want, love," Klaus smiled, and Tyler groaned, tilting his head and staring at the other man with lust filled eyes. He took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them, and put a hand on Klaus's jaw.<br/>"I want to kiss you," he admitted quietly.<br/>"Go ahead, darling," Klaus smiled. </p><p>The younger hybrid leaned forward and pressed their lips together softly. Klaus immediately brought his hand to the back of Tyler's neck and deepened the kiss, licking at his bottom lip. He parted his lips, allowing Klaus's tongue to explore its way inside.</p><p>Tyler slipped his belt out of the loops and pressed it into Klaus's hand.<br/>"Love?" Klaus questioned, furrowing his brow.<br/>"I want you to make me hurt," Tyler said hesitantly.<br/>"With pleasure," the hybrid smiled.</p><p>The teen pulled off his shirt and tossed it into the corner of the room.<br/>"Stand in the middle of the room, feet apart, hands behind your head," Klaus commanded, and Tyler did just that. He stood with his feet about shoulder width apart, fingers laced together on the back of his head.<br/>"Further," Klaus growled, kicking one of his ankles to the side.</p><p>"Alright love, try not to move," Klaus said sweetly as he wrapped the end of the belt around his hand. He brought his free hand between Tyler's shoulderblades. "Are you ready, darling?" <br/>"Yes, so ready," Tyler whined.<br/>Klaus whipped the teen's lower back as hard as he could, the buckle splitting his skin, drawing a loud cry from Tyler's throat. He stayed as still as he could while the cut healed, the pain quickly subsiding.<br/>"You see love, since you heal so fast, I have to hit you harder to make it count. Do you understand?" Klaus said before kissing him gently.<br/>"Yes, please more," Tyler begged.</p><p>Klaus struck him again in the same spot, a bit lighter than the previous one had been. Tyler groaned and yelled as the hybrid hit him again and again, all over his back.<br/>"How are you feeling, love?" Klaus asked, giving Tyler a moment to breathe.<br/>"So good," he moaned.<br/>"Ready for more?"<br/>Tyler nodded, and seconds later the belt buckle cut across his stomach.</p><p>"Fuck, Klaus," Tyler moaned as the hybrid whipped his abdomen and chest until it was bright red, before stopping for a moment to let it heal.<br/>Klaus tossed the belt onto the floor and took off his own, tossing it aside as well.<br/>"I believe it's your turn to make me feel good," he smiled, before helping Tyler out of the rest of his clothes</p><p>The younger hybrid dropped to his knees in front of Klaus and began unbuttoning his jeans. <br/>"No love, not today. Turn around for me," Klaus commanded, and Tyler obeyed. He pressed one finger to the teen's whole, but he shook his head.<br/>"Don't, just fuck me," Tyler pleaded.<br/>"Whatever you wish, love," Klaus smiled, pushing his jeans down just far enough to expose his painfully hard cock.</p><p>Klaus began slowly pushing inside the teen, letting him adjust to the size of his dick.<br/>"God, Klaus, if you're gonna fuck me just do it!" Tyler growled, pushing back on the hybrid's cock.<br/>"So demanding," Klaus laughed, then slammed the rest of his dick into the teen.<br/>"Holy shit, Klaus," Tyler cried out.<br/>"You asked for it, darling," he smirked, giving the younger hybrid almost no time to adjust before he was quickly thrusting in and out of him.</p><p>Tyler moaned and whined as the hybrid fucked into him hard. <br/>"Fuck, you're tight," he groaned, moving one hand to Tyler's aching cock.<br/>"Oh fuck, Klaus," Tyler moaned, leaning into Klaus's touch. <br/>"Cum for me, love," Klaus said into his ear, and Tyler couldn't resist. He released almost immediately with a loud moan.</p><p>"So good," Klaus praised, and Tyler groaned, tightening his hole around the hybrid's dick. "So good," he repeated as he released inside Tyler.<br/>"Fuck, that was so good, thank you Klaus," Tyler moaned as the hybrid gently pulled out and fixed his pants.<br/>"I wonder how many times your friend, Matt, is it? Wonder how many times he's released by now," Klaus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, I can't anymore, please let me stop," Matt begged when Klaus entered the room.<br/>"Giving up so soon? Come on, Tyler wanted to watch. Just cum one more time and I'll let you stop. How many times will that be?" Klaus asked as he sat on the bed, Tyler beside him, watching Matt intently.<br/>"Six," the blonde whimpered.<br/>"Ah, that's nothing. Just one more time," Klaus commanded.</p><p>Matt whined and trembled as he continued to move his hand over his cock.<br/>"How close are you?" Tyler asked, entranced at the sight.<br/>"Not very," he admitted.<br/>"Let me help," the younger hybrid smiled.<br/>"Please, don't hurt me," the blonde whimpered.<br/>"Oh no, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna make you feel good, Matt," Tyler smiled, moving closer.</p><p>He pressed their lips together, kissing him hard as he ran his hands over his sides.<br/>"Fuck, Tyler," Matt groaned.<br/>"Feeling better?" Tyler grinned.<br/>"A bit, yeah. Getting closer."<br/>"I'm only doing this 'cause you're pretty. If anyone finds out I got on my knees for you, you'll regret it," Tyler threatened, before dropping to his knees in front of Matt, ignoring the cum on the floor. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out slightly.<br/>"God, Tyler," Matt groaned.</p><p>After a long moment, Tyler felt Matt's spunk on his tongue.<br/>"Alright Matt, you can stop now," Klaus sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Damon/Jeremy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey baby," Damon whispered into Jeremy's ear, who startled and turned around.<br/>"God, Damon! You can't just come up behind me like that!" he reprimanded. <br/>"Oh I'm sorry, maybe this will make up for it," he grinned as he kissed the teen hard, tongue slipping between his lips.<br/>"Damon! Elena and Alaric are here!" Jeremy frowned.<br/>"Then you better be quiet," Damon smirked and dragged the teen to his bed by his hips.</p><p>Damon sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Jeremy to straddle his lap and connected their lips in a bruising kiss. His hand moved to the back of the teen's head as he kissed him hard with lots of tongue.<br/>"Wanna have some fun?" Damon grinned.<br/>"Yeah, I do," the teen breathed, burying his face in the vampire's shoulder.<br/>"I know you didn't want the others to hear you, but if you want to scream my name, I have no objections," Damon said with a wink as he stood up, pulling Jeremy to his feet in the process.</p><p>"Strip for me. Slowly. I know that with your all legs body and teenage naivety you'll have a hard time with this, but make it sexy. Tease me," Damon requested.<br/>"I'm not really sure how, I've never been asked to do a striptease before," Jeremy chuckled.<br/>"That's okay, I'll walk you through it." The vampire winked and sat back down on the bed, leaning back on his hands.</p><p>"Unzip your jacket. Slower." Jeremy had begun with casually taking it off, but remembered to move slower at Damon's request. Painfully slowly, he unzipped his jacket, then let slide off his shoulders and to the floor.<br/>"See, you're damn good at this already," Damon grinned. "Now, run your hand over your crotch a bit. However much you tease yourself, it teases your partner twice as much."</p><p>Jeremy hooked his left thumb in his pocket, and brought his right hand to his chest. He let it slowly slide down his torso and to his crotch, running over it a few times.<br/>"Good. So good. Now the shirt." <br/>The teen crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting it up to reveal his abs, then pulled it over his head and discarding it on the floor.<br/>"Fuck, have I told you how gorgeous you are?" Damon groaned. </p><p>Jeremy smirked and ran his hands over his torso, occasionally dipping a hand down to his crotch or up to his neck. Damon's pants were getting slowly tighter, but he really lost it when the teen brushed his fingers over his nipple and let out a soft noise of pleasure.<br/>"God, Jeremy, you're so good," he groaned, gripping his thigh with his right hand.</p><p>"You want me to take it off?" Jeremy teased, hooking his thumbs in his waistband and gently pushing his jeans lower on his hips.<br/>"God yes. Take them off," Damon moaned.<br/>"Ask nicely, Damon," the teen smirked.<br/>"Who's in charge here?" <br/>"For now, me."<br/>"Fuck you," Damon joked. "Please, Jere, take it off. For me."</p><p>Painfully slowly, Jeremy unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, then pushed them down to his mid thighs.<br/>"Holy fuck. Jeremy Gilbert going commando? Gotta say, I'm a bit surprised," Damon groaned.<br/>"What can I say? I'm a horny teenage boy," the teen grinned, then stripped his jeans off the rest of the way.<br/>"You been fucking Matt on your breaks at work?" Damon laughed.<br/>"Of course not, how could you say that?" Jeremy exclaimed. "I'm being fucked by Matt on our breaks at work," he laughed.<br/>"Mm, my bad," Damon replied, groaning at the thought.</p><p>"What do you want to do to me?" Jeremy asked, walking closer as seductively as he could. He tilted Damon's head back with two fingers and kissed him passionately.<br/>"God, I want to make you bleed. I want to make you cum. I want to fuck you into next week. I want to hear you scream my name," Damon moaned, gripping the teen's bare ass.<br/>"Then do it," Jeremy whispered in his ear.</p><p>Damon growled and threw Jeremy onto the bed.<br/>"Hands above your head. Keep them there or there will be punishment."<br/>Jeremy crossed his wrists above his head and watched as Damon straddled his and kissed down his neck and chest.<br/>"Can I bite you?" Damon asked, dragging his tongue over the teen's abs.<br/>"Yes please, Damon," he groaned. Damon moved up his torso, licking at his nipple for a moment, drawing a whine out of him, then sank his fangs into Jeremy's skin just above it.<br/>"Holy shit," Jeremy whimpered, trying to stay quiet as Damon tasted his blood. The vampire groaned and pulled back watching the blood pool, before licking it off seductively.<br/>"Fuck, that's hot," Damon growled, biting into the teen again on his abdomen.<br/>"Oh god, more," the teen whined. </p><p>Damon dragged a finger through Jeremy's blood and put it to the boy's lips, who licked it off after a moment of hesitation.<br/>"There's something I want to do, but it's gonna hurt. Can you handle that, sweetheart? Can you be quiet for me?" Damon asked, kissing his cheek.<br/>"Yes Damon, please," he whimpered, not sure what to expect. Jeremy was grateful that the vampire clamped a hand over his mouth before pushing his pinky finger into where he had bitten the boy's chest. His back arched, and he did his best to keep his hands above his head, crying out through gritted teeth.</p><p>Damon pulled out his finger and licked off the blood coating it.<br/>"How was that? Too much?" he asked sweetly, kissing the wound.<br/>"So good," Jeremy groaned.<br/>"So he's a masochist. Good to know," Damon grinned.<br/>"Please, Damon," the teen said quietly.<br/>"What, kitten?" Damon asked, kissing him.<br/>"Fuck me," Jeremy groaned.<br/>"Mm, gladly," Damon smirked.</p><p>He moved down and inserted himself between Jeremy's legs, pushing them towards the boy's chest. Spitting on his hand, he rubbed saliva over his hard cock and pressed the tip to Jeremy's entrance.<br/>"Ready, baby?" he said quietly.<br/>"Fuck, so ready, fuck me," Jeremy begged, and Damon quickly pushed all the way inside him.</p><p>"Holy fuck, more," the teen groaned, trying to stay quiet. Damon gladly obliged, quickly pounding into him, gripping his hips in a manner that would leave bruises the next day.<br/>"God, Jeremy, you feel so good," Damon moaned. He moved one hand to stroke the teen's dick in time with his thrusts. </p><p>Jeremy released over his sheets with a loud, whining moan, and Damon slammed into him a few more times before releasing inside him. <br/>"Someone probably heard that," Damon chuckled, and less than a minute later there was knocking on his door.<br/>"Jeremy you okay?" Alaric called.<br/>"Fine," Jeremy called back, his voice wavering as Damon brought his tongue to his hole.<br/>"Are you sure? You don't sound fine," Ric said with a frown, opening the door. </p><p>"Holy shit." Ric groaned, the sight of Damon's tongue in  Jeremy's hole going straight to his dick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Klaus/Damon/Elijah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter has implied noncon, but it's not as bad as it seems in the beginning<br/>Also, if you didn't already notice, this chapter does contain sibling incest. Consider yourself warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why are you doing this?" Damon spat, pulling against the chains holding him to the chair. Against his will, the binding made his cock grow interested, which wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't completely naked and on display.<br/>"Why? Frankly, because I can, and because it's fun," Klaus smiled.<br/>He watched as Klaus pulled on a pair of thick gloves, then reached into a bucket and pulled out a piece of rope, dripping in some sort of liquid. </p><p>He tried to shrink away as the hybrid moved closer, but his bindings wouldn't allow it. The end of the rope flew through the air and whipped him in the chest, the impact burning, and the vervain burning his skin as well. He yelled through gritted teeth, his hands forming tight fists.<br/>"What do you want?" Damon managed to say after the rope struck him twice more in the chest and abs.<br/>Klaus took the ends of the rope in both hands and pressed the middle tightly against Damon's throat as he put his mouth next to the vampire's ear. <br/>"I want to hear you scream," he whispered, and Damon did just that, yelling out as the vervain burned his neck.</p><p>Klaus grinned as he moved back, whipping Damon's thighs with the vervain soaked rope.<br/>"It's a pity you heal so quickly. However, I suppose it does make for longer lasting fun. How long can Damon Salvatore hold on before he begs me to stop?" Klaus smirked, striking him in the chest three times in quick succession.</p><p>"Now," Klaus tossed the rope carelessly into Damon's lap, burning his thighs and and a small bit of his dick. "What shall I do next?" <br/>Damon grunted and yelled, but didn't dare ask Klaus to stop, no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to hold on to his pride as long as he could.<br/>"What do you think, brother?" Klaus called out. Damon couldn't see who else was in the room, no matter how much he craned his head.<br/>"I would like to see how he takes to the wax," came the response from behind Damon.<br/>"Good choice, Elijah," Klaus grinned, picking up one of five candles that had been burning since Damon woke up in the chair.</p><p>He moved closer and hovered the candle over Damon's collarbone, slowly tilting the candle and letting the hot wax burn his skin.<br/>"Yes, there is vervain in the candles," Klaus smirked as Damon hissed through gritted teeth.<br/>"Go to hell," he growled. Suddenly, his head was wrenched backwards and he was looking into Elijah's eyes.<br/>"It would be best if you kept your mouth shut. However, I would gladly do it for you," he growled. Damon frowned but didn't say anything else. "Let me finish this, Klaus."<br/>"Fine, fine," the hybrid sighed, putting down the candle and sitting in a nearby chair.</p><p>After pulling on a glove, Elijah picked up one of the candles and used the other hand to pull on Damon's hair, tugging his head to one side and exposing his neck. He held the candle a few inches from his skin and poured the wax onto it, letting it drip down his neck before it dried. Damon grunted as the hot wax mixed with vervain burned his skin.</p><p>He tried not to scream as wax was poured along the length of his cock.<br/>"Oh no, don't hold back. Those sounds of pleasure, they are absolutely gorgeous," Klaus slurred.<br/>"Don't even think about making some retort," Elijah growled, dripping wax over Damon's chest and nipples.<br/>"That's enough, Elijah, thank you," Klaus growled, and his brother frowned and set the candle down, returning to his seat.</p><p>"How are you feeling, love?" Klaus asked, placing his hands on Damon's bound wrists and kissing him sweetly.<br/>"So good," he replied weakly. "Elijah was a welcome surprise."<br/>"Yes, he begged me to let him join," Klaus smiled.<br/>"I don't beg," Elijah said with a frown. <br/>"Ah but you do, when you're on your knees worshipping my cock like a common whore," Klaus smirked, and Elijah decided not to say anything else.<br/>"I'd like to see that sometime," Damon chuckled.<br/>"Why not now? Let's give you a bit of a break, shall we? Elijah?" Klaus called out, and Elijah slowly stood up.</p><p>"Come on then, it's not like you haven't done this before," Klaus sighed when his brother didn't move. "Strip down and get on your knees."<br/>"Yes, well I've never done this in the presence of another," Elijah frowned, slowly taking off his jacket.<br/>"It's just Damon, nothing to worry about. Besides, he wants to see it. He wants to see you plead," Klaus said in a sultry voice as he took a step closer to his brother. He gestured Elijah over with a crook of his finger, he slowly moved closer, unbuttoning his shirt as he did.<br/>"He wants, I want, to see you open, wanton, debauched, begging like a slut," Klaus growled, and Elijah shivered. "Now, strip and get on your knees. Over here, where our guest can see you clearly."</p><p>Elijah took a deep breath and followed Klaus to stand in front of Damon, before stripping off his clothing and folding it in a neat pile.<br/>"Isn't he gorgeous?" Klaus smirked as he moved behind his brother, wrapping one hand around his waist and the other around his neck, pressing their bodies together.<br/>"Fuck yes, so hot," Damon groaned.<br/>"Now, do as you have been told, Elijah. I don't often repeat myself as many times as I have, you know that," Klaus growled in his ear.<br/>"My apologies, brother," Elijah answered, dropping to his knees and facing in a way that Damon could see him from the side. <br/>"Now Elijah, it hasn't been long since we last did this, I can't imagine you've forgotten," Klaus said as he moved to stand across from his brother.<br/>"My apologies, brother," he said as he crossed his hands behind his back and looked down at the floor.<br/>"If you have to apologize many more times you'll regret it," Klaus growled.<br/>"Yes, brother."</p><p>There was a long moment of tense silence as Klaus simply stared at Elijah with a demeaning look, walking a slow circle around him.<br/>"Who do you belong to, Elijah?" Klaus said, breaking the silence.<br/>"You, brother," he replied.<br/>"Who else gets to touch you?" Klaus moved behind Elijah and gently massaged his shoulders, who tried his best not to move a muscle.<br/>"No one else, without your permission and supervision, brother." He gripped Elijah's chin and pulled it up, their eyes locking intensely.<br/>"And what does that make you?" The hybrid brushed his thumb over Elijah's lips.<br/>"Your whore, brother." Elijah took Klaus's thumb into his mouth, laving over it with his tongue until the hybrid removed his touch and stood up straight.<br/>"Oh god, that's so fucking hot," Damon moaned.<br/>"Oh I'm just getting started," Klaus smirked.</p><p>"Elijah, why don't you put on a little show for our friend here?" Klaus commanded, sitting in a nearby chair.<br/>"Yes, brother." He half turned towards Damon and brought his left hand to his stomach, trailing his hand up his abs. His fingers brushed over his right nipple, before taking it between his thumb and index, teasing it as he groaned softly.<br/>"Louder," Klaus commanded.<br/>"Yes, brother," he replied, before moaning louder. His hand continued upwards, closing around his neck as he tilted his head back. He moaned as he moved his hand over his throat, squeezing every so often. After a long moment, he brought two fingers to his lips, parting them and dragging his tongue over the length of his fingers. </p><p>Elijah groaned as he pushed his fingers into his mouth, keeping his lips parted enough that both Damon and Klaus could see his tongue working over his skin.<br/>"Touch yourself," Klaus commanded, and Elijah immediately obeyed, bringing his right hand to his half hard cock. He began stroking it quickly, moaning as he did.<br/>"Fuck, please Klaus," Damon groaned, pulling against his restraints.<br/>"Please what?" Klaus prompted.<br/>"Please, touch me, I need it so bad," he whined.<br/>"Be patient, love," Klaus smiled.</p><p>Elijah groaned as he pumped his dick, his other hand lingering on his neck.<br/>"Please, brother, let me cum. I've been so good, I need it, need you, please," Elijah begged.<br/>"Good job, darling. You have my permission," Klaus praised, and a few moments later he released with a loud moan.<br/>"Holy fuck, Klaus, please," Damon whimpered.<br/>"Patience, love," Klaus reprimanded, and the vampire whined in protest.</p><p>"Come here, Elijah," the hybrid commanded, and his brother moved towards him. Klaus dragged his finger through a bit of Elijah's spunk that had gotten on his thigh and brought it to his mouth.<br/>"Now darling, go over to Damon and suck him off until he cums, then share it with him," Klaus commanded.<br/>"Yes, brother," Elijah smiled, and moved to kneel in front of Damon.<br/>"God yes, please, I need to cum," Damon groaned.</p><p>The vampire tilted his head back and moaned loudly as Elijah took his cock into his mouth, taking the entire length in his mouth.<br/>"Fuck, so good," he groaned as Elijah ran his hands over Damon's thighs and moved his head back and forth.<br/>"You're so gorgeous, love," Klaus said sweetly as he moved closer. He grabbed the vampire's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Damon strained upwards to keep their lips connected, until he couldn't pull against the chains any more and was forced to break the contact.<br/>"I'm getting close," Damon whined, hips bucking into Elijah's mouth.<br/>"Good. Cum for me, love," Klaus said into his ear, before kissing his neck.<br/>"Oh fuck, Klaus, Elijah, please," he groaned.</p><p>Damon moaned loudly as he released inside Elijah. The vampire stood up with the other's spunk in his mouth and connected their lips, passing the liquid between them.<br/>"You two look good together. I'd pay to see it," Klaus smiled.<br/>"Well lucky you, you get to see it for free," Damon grinned after swallowing his own cum.<br/>"Well, Damon, was that a sufficient break? Are you ready for more?" Klaus said, moving towards the table to see what he wanted to do next.<br/>"God yes, so ready," the vampire groaned, watching Elijah return to his seat.</p><p>"I trust you know what this is," Klaus smiled, holding up a sprig of vervain with a gloved hand. He dragged it over Damon's cheekbone, who gritted his teeth through the pain.<br/>"I really wouldn't want to be you right now," Klaus smirked as he crouched down. He stroked Damon's cock to full hardness, then pressed the stem of the vervain to his urethra.<br/>"Holy fuck," Damon whimpered, shrinking away from Klaus as much as his restraints would allow, who growled and began pushing the vervain into his cock.</p><p>"Oh god, Klaus, fuck," Damon cried out, his cock burning from the inside. He gripped the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white, waiting for it to be over. The vampire let out a breath as Klaus removed the vervain.<br/>"So good, love," he praised. "We're done for today, alright?" Klaus said, and Damon nodded wordlessly. </p><p>"Well then, love," Klaus began as he pushed the vervain into Damon's cock once more, leaving it there. "We'll see you tomorrow," he smiled, gesturing for Elijah to follow him out.<br/>"Fuck you, Klaus," Damon growled, pulling against the chains and trying to not cry out in pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Damon/Stefan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yall knew it was coming</p><p>This chapter contains sibling incest, you've been warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stefan, where are my glasses?" Damon called out.<br/>"You wear glasses?" he answered as he entered the room, leaning against the door frame.<br/>"Not eyeglasses, dumbass. Drinking glasses," Damon growled, gesturing to the bottle of bourbon in his hand.<br/>"You drink too much," Stefan sighed, moving to lay down on the couch.<br/>"Someone's got attitude today," Damon said under his breath.<br/>"You know I heard that," his brother replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Fine. If you won't help me find my glass, you'll be my glass," Damon concluded, moving towards his brother.<br/>"Why can't you just drink out of the bottle?" Stefan sighed.<br/>"It's unsanitary. Besides, I only do that when I'm upset. I'm not upset, Stef, I'm horny."<br/>"You're always horny."<br/>"Good thing I've got you around." </p><p>Stefan sighed but still leaned forward to let Damon take off his shirt and toss it across the room. He laid back and watched as his brother poured a bit of bourbon onto his abdomen, then licked it off. The older Salvatore set down the bottle for a moment to pull his brother's jeans down a bit, the poured some of the contents onto Stefan's hip. He groaned as Damon slowly licked the bourbon off his skin, then sucked a hickey into his hip which would soon disappear.</p><p>"Turn over," Damon commanded, and Stefan sighed before getting to his hands and knees on the couch. He groaned as he felt the neck of the bottle push into his hole.<br/>"And this isn't unsanitary?" he laughed, then moaned as Damon began licking the bourbon from his hole. The older Salvatore poured bourbon in the arch of Stefan's back and licked it off, his clothed erection pressing against his brother's ass.</p><p>"Damon, don't you know you're not supposed get hard for your baby brother? It's frowned upon by society," Stefan joked as he press back against his brother.<br/>"Good thing I do bad things," Damon grinned, sinking his fangs into the other vampire's shoulder.<br/>"My brother, such a bad boy," the younger laughed.<br/>"Am I not bad enough for you?" Damon chuckled, running his hands over Stefan's ass.</p><p>Stefan managed to flip himself over and wrap his legs around Damon's waist, pulling him in for a long kiss.<br/>"Show me. Show me how bad you are," he grinned.<br/>"My pleasure, baby bro," Damon smirked. Wrapping his arms around Stefan's waist, he stood up, taking his brother with him, whose legs wrapped tighter around his body.</p><p>Damon walked them both to his bedroom, kissing him every so often, feeling him grind against his waist. When they arrived at his room, he laid his brother on the bed, then bit into his neck, tasting his blood.<br/>"God, Damon," Stefan groaned, tilting his head to open his neck to the other vampire.</p><p>Damon suddenly moved, and before he could register what had happened, Stefan's wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts. <br/>"Kinky," Stefan laughed, pulling against the ropes to test their strength.<br/>"Would you expect anything less from your big, bad, brother?" Damon grinned, kissing his chest. He reached into his bedside table and retrieved a knife, then began cutting Stefan's jeans off of his body.<br/>"What if these were my favorite jeans?" Stefan frowned.<br/>"I'm so bad, I wouldn't even care," Damon laughed, biting into Stefan's thigh when the rest of his clothes were discarded somewhere on the floor.</p><p>Stefan groaned and arched his back as Damon began quickly stroking his dick.<br/>"Fuck, you've always been so good at that," he breathed, pushing up into Damon's hand.<br/>"Quit moving," he growled, pinning his brother's hips to the bed with his other hand.<br/>"Damon," the younger Salvatore whined, pulling against the ropes.</p><p>Every so often Damon would brush his thumb over the tip of Stefan's cock as he pumped his hand, and the vampire whined every time.<br/>"I'm getting close," Stefan moaned.<br/>"You wanna cum, Stef?" Damon smirked.<br/>"Fuck, yes, please Damon," he breathed, moments away from releasing.<br/>"Do it," Damon said in a low voice, speeding up slightly.<br/>"Damon, so good, so damn close," Stefan groaned.</p><p>He swore in frustration when Damon suddenly stopped.<br/>"Damon, what the hell?" he protested.<br/>"Just showing you how bad I am. You asked for it," Damon smirked, winking at him.<br/>"Go to hell," Stefan joked as he started to come down from the edge of releasing.<br/>"I think I might go take a shower. A really, long, shower," Damon said between kisses to Stefan's thigh.<br/>"You're kidding, right?" Stefan said with a touch of pleading in his voice.</p><p>Damon didn't respond, and instead moved towards the shower, stripping his clothes off as he went. He heard Stefan's breath hitch when he removed his boxers, turning around for a moment to let him see it.<br/>"How do I look, Stef?" Damon chuckled, stroking his hard cock.<br/>"If you're gonna shower just get on with it and get back here," Stefan growled, trying to ignore his aching cock screaming to be touched.</p><p>With a wicked grin, Damon stepped into the shower, turning on the water and letting it run over his body, knowing his brother could still see him. He slowly lathered his entire body with soap, groaning softly as he moved his hand over his cock, before letting the water wash it away. A few minutes later, he got out and methodically dried his body, then tossed the towel to the floor.<br/>"Alright little brother," Damon grinned as he moved back to the bed.</p><p>He smirked at the sight of Stefan's painfully hard cock.<br/>"Someone's a little turned on," he chuckled.<br/>"You think?" Stefan breathed, pulling on the ropes. "Just fuck me already, would you?" <br/>"Mm, makes me all tingly when you take control like that," Damon laughed, running his hands over his brother's  thighs.</p><p>Sitting between Stefan's legs, the vampire's legs on top of his own, Damon pressed his cock to his brother's hole.<br/>"You ready, Stef?"<br/>"God, Damon, just do it!" <br/>"Alright, I'm doing it, no need to get upset."</p><p>Stefan cried out as his brother slammed his bigger than average cock into his hole with one, quick thrust. Damon gave him no time to adjust before he was pounding into Stefan, who was pulling against the ropes, trying to hold onto something.</p><p>Damon groaned as he moved in and out of his brother's tight hole, moving one hand to stroke Stefan's dick.<br/>"Oh fuck, Damon, don't stop," Stefan groaned. Leaning forward, the older Salvatore sank his fangs into his brother's neck, drinking in his blood.</p><p>"I'm getting close," Stefan moaned.<br/>"Me too, Stef," Damon answered, somehow thrusting faster. <br/>Stefan released first, moaning and tightening his whole body. Soon after, Damon released inside his ass, groaning and biting into his chest.</p><p>"Was that bad enough for you?" Damon said after he slowed his breathing and pulled out.<br/>"Eh, 7 out of 10," Stefan answered with a shrug.<br/>"Guess we'll just have to keep trying until I get a 10," Damon smirked, winking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Klaus/Alaric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter contains implied noncon and graphic violence</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah, fuck," Alaric said groggily, starting to wake up, his head pounding. He looked around and couldn't tell where he was, only that he was laying on a couch.<br/>"Hello darling," Klaus said with a smile, kissing him. Alaric wasn't quite awake enough to comprehend what was happening, and simply kissed back on impulse.<br/>"Look at you, so eager," he slurred, kissing the man's jaw, then his neck.<br/>"Wait, Klaus, stop," Alaric groaned, now mostly awake. He attempted to turn away from Klaus, but the man crawled on top of him to keep him still.<br/>"Don't worry, my dear. If you treat me right, I'll treat you right. If you fight, you'll regret it," Klaus growled, pinning his wrists above his head and kissing his neck.</p><p>"Fuck you," Alaric spat, fighting for control of his arms.<br/>"I'm afraid you're wrong, darling. You are the one who is being fucked tonight." Klaus kissed his wrists. "Good," he kissed Ric's neck, "long," he kissed his lips, "and hard." He bit down on Alaric's neck, tasting blood.<br/>"Fuck," he winced, instincts screaming at him to pull away, but knowing it would just hurt more. Ric struggled a bit as Klaus unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it down his arms, then tossed it somewhere in the room.</p><p>Klaus pulled the man to his feet and pressed Alaric's back against his chest, one hand around the man's throat, the other around his waist. He walked them over to an open part of the house where against the wall there was a wooden cross.<br/>"What is this?" Alaric spat as the hybrid forced him towards it.<br/>"Be quiet and don't fight, love," Klaus growled in return. Retrieving a length of chain from a nearby table, he pressed Ric against the cross, wrapping the chain around the man's neck and the wood, securing him to it. He struggled with the chain as Klaus produced more, securing both of his wrists and ankles to the cross.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" Alaric spat.<br/>"I want to hear you scream. I want to relish in your excruciating pain, and then I want to hear you scream my name and beg for more," Klaus grinned.<br/>"Good luck with that," Ric growled.</p><p>Klaus reached into his back pocket and retrieved something that Alaric barely got a look at before it was whizzing through the air and thudding into the wall next to his eyes.<br/>"You missed," Ric chuckled.<br/>"That was simply a warning. I hit my target exactly, just as I will this time," Klaus grinned, reaching into his pocket again.</p><p>The next knife buried itself just below his ribs, and Ric cried out, pulling against the chains.<br/>"Did I miss again?" Klaus laughed.<br/>"Go to hell," Alaric groaned, then yelled as a knife sank into his thigh. "Damn, these were my favorite jeans," he said through gritted teeth.<br/>"Oh, this is going to be so much fun, love," Klaus said, entranced by Alaric's reactions, as he stepped towards the man. He took the fourth and last knife in his hand and quickly slashed Ric's cheekbone, who grunted and turned his head away from the hybrid. </p><p>"Look at me, darling," Klaus said gently, but Alaric didn't move.<br/>"Look at me," he said louder as he brought the knife down behind Ric's collarbone. The man cried out and forced himself to look at Klaus. "Good," he smiled.<br/>Klaus kissed him while twisting the knife inside him, causing Ric to cry out into his mouth.</p><p>They locked eyes, Alaric too afraid to look away, as Klaus slowly took out the knife. He licked the blood off of one side of the blade.<br/>"Open," Klaus commanded, putting the blade up to the man's mouth, and Ric was too shocked to respond. "Must I ask you everything twice? Open." Hesitantly, Alaric opened his mouth and pushed his tongue out slightly. Klaus smiled and wiped the blood from the other side of the blade onto its owner's tongue.<br/>"Swallow."<br/>With some effort, the man was able to do so.<br/>"Oh god," he groaned, not sure if he felt bad about it or not.<br/>"Isn't that special?" Klaus whispered in his ear.</p><p>Alaric hissed as the knife from his thigh was slowly removed. Klaus repeated what he had done with the previous blade, licking clean one side himself, then giving the other to Alaric. Klaus bit down on Ric's neck at the same time he quickly yanked the last knife out of his abdomen. The man cried out at the overwhelming confusion of pain. </p><p>Klaus kissed Alaric, letting him taste the blood on his tongue. He then repeated his previous actions with the third knife, took the fourth from the wall, and backed away from Ric. Alaric cried out as the first two knives landed in his abdomen in quick succession. The third buried into his leg just above the knee, and the fourth in his upper arm.<br/>"Fuck," Alaric yelled as he felt the blood trickle down his skin. </p><p>The hybrid twisted the first knife inside Ric's abdomen before quickly pulling it out. <br/>"You taste so good, darling," Klaus slurred as he licked the blood from one side of the blade.<br/>"Please, no more," Ric said quietly. <br/>"Finished already? I'm afraid this will prove more difficult for you than I first imagined. You are in for a long night, my dear, but for now, open," Klaus commanded, and Alaric  begrudgingly obeyed, resisting the urge to turn away at the sickening taste of his own blood. </p><p>"Are you going to kill me?" Alaric asked quietly after the second knife was removed from his abdomen and licked clean.<br/>"Oh no, darling, I wouldn't dream of killing you," Klaus smiled, wrenching the third blade from his leg and relishing in the taste of his blood. After the fourth knife was clean, he let all four blades clatter to the ground.</p><p>Alaric nearly screamed as Klaus dug his index finger into one of the stab wounds in his abdomen.<br/>"How does that feel, love?" Klaus said sweetly, crooking his finger underneath the man's skin and drawing out another cry of pain.<br/>"What do you think?" Alaric spat.<br/>"I think that some deep, dark part of you enjoys it, and I just need to bring that part to the surface," Klaus smiled. He bit into his own palm until he tasted blood, then put it to Alaric's lips. "Drink," he commanded, and Ric reluctantly obeyed, knowing it would heal him.</p><p>"Tell me, my dear, how did that taste?" <br/>"Go to hell."<br/>"I'll try again. How did that taste?" Klaus ran his hands over the man's newly healed abs, then moved higher, brushing over his nipples.<br/>"Good," Ric whimpered quietly.<br/>"What was that?" Klaus pressed, leaning forward and taking Ric's nipple gently between his teeth.<br/>"Fuck, tasted good," he groaned, pulling at the chains binding him.<br/>"Much better," Klaus smiled, kissing his collarbone.</p><p>To Alaric's concern, Klaus left the room without a word. He could hear the hybrid rifling through drawers somewhere in another room, but all he could do was pull against the chains and wait for Klaus to return.</p><p>A few minutes later, Klaus entered the room with a screwdriver in his hand.<br/>"Fuck, Klaus," Ric groaned, guessing what was going to happen next.<br/>"You clearly know what I am going to do with this, but the question is, where?" Klaus moved closer until there were only inches between them. "Truthfully, I haven't yet decided. Perhaps," the hybrid pressed the tip of the screwdriver between two of Alaric's ribs, "here. Or maybe, in the leg. Possibly in the arm, here," Klaus pushed the screwdriver between the muscles of his upper arm, and Ric gritted his teeth. "Perhaps, I could drive it through the back of your throat." Klaus forced the screwdriver between Ric's teeth and pressed it as far back as it would go, causing the man to gag.</p><p>Alaric took a deep breath as the screwdriver left his mouth and Klaus began kissing his chest, then cried out as the object drove between his ribs on his left side.<br/>"So beautiful, darling," Klaus grinned, stepping backwards away from the man. He looked up and screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain, when suddenly there was a deafening noise and the sound of a scream coming from his own throat. </p><p>Opening his eyes, he was met with a sight of Klaus aiming a handgun at him. He looked to the left and saw blood trickling from his bicep as the hybrid set the pistol down on a nearby table.<br/>"Oh god," he yelled out in pain. He squirmed and tried to shrink away as Klaus moved closer, but the chains wouldn't allow it.</p><p>The hybrid dug his finger into the bullet hole, fishing around in it as Alaric cried out. The bullet fell to the ground after Klaus dug it out. Ric groaned as Klaus pushed his tongue as far into the wound as he could.<br/>"God, you taste so wonderful. I think you deserve a taste," Klaus smirked, then left the room once again, Ric feeling slightly sick at the thought.</p><p>Klaus returned with a glass, holding it under the bullet hole with one hand and pressing down on Alaric's arm with the other, squeezing blood into the glass.<br/>"Drink, darling," Klaus smiled, putting the glass to the man's lips. Ric gasped as the hybrid started to palm his crotch with his free hand and he started to get hard in response.<br/>"Drink," he repeated, slowly tipping the glass while adding more pressure to his dick. </p><p>Ric tried not to moan while forcing himself to swallow the thick, red liquid. When he was finished, Klaus tossed the glass across the room, letting it shatter against the wall, before quickly yanking the screwdriver from his side, drawing a loud cry from the man.<br/>"So good, my dear," Klaus praised, once again biting his wrist and giving his blood to Alaric.</p><p>"Please, Klaus, no more," he said quietly.<br/>"Oh darling, I'm afraid I'm just getting started."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Continuation of previous chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have so much more in store for you," Klaus smiled, picking up the gun.<br/>"Please no, don't shoot," Ric begged, turning his head and closing his eyes.<br/>"Look at me, Alaric," Klaus commanded, but the man didn't move.<br/>"I'm not going to shoot you. Look at me." <br/>Reluctantly, Alaric turned his head to lock eyes with Klaus, who was now a foot or so in front of him. The tension built as Klaus simply stared at him, unmoving. </p><p>Just as Alaric was about to avert his eyes, growing uncomfortable with the prolonged eye contact, Klaus pistol whipped him in the temple, throwing his head to the side.<br/>"Fuck," Ric groaned.<br/>"Look at me," Klaus commanded, and the man hesitantly obeyed. The hybrid struck him again, in the jaw, whipping his head to the side and putting an uncomfortable strain on his neck.<br/>"Please, Klaus," he breathed.<br/>"Look at you, begging already," Klaus grinned. "Again, my dear." Ric whimpered quietly as he looked at Klaus once more, only to be pistol whipped for a third time, across his cheekbone.<br/>"Again." Klaus struck him on his brow bone.</p><p>"Look at me, Alaric." <br/>The man whimpered as he slowly turned his head, expecting another strike, but was shockingly met with Klaus's lips on his own, the man's free hand moving to his crotch once more. As the hybrid felt Ric relax into the kiss, he pistol whipped his ribs on the left side, causing him to jolt and cry into his mouth.<br/>"How do you feel, my dear?" Klaus asked, pushing his hand down the front of Alaric's jeans, only his thin boxers separating the man's cock from the hybrid's teasing fingers.<br/>"I, I don't know," Ric breathed, chest heaving.<br/>"Try to explain it."<br/>"I, fuck, that feels really good, but I also hurt, a lot," Ric groaned.<br/>"No, no, darling, that's all pleasure, just different forms. It all feels good. It feels so good," Klaus said in a lust filled voice, kissing Alaric's neck as he struck him in the ribs again.<br/>"Oh god, Klaus, please," the man cried out, the simultaneous pain and pleasure confusing him.<br/>"Please what?" Klaus coaxed, kissing down his chest and hitting him again.<br/>"Please, more," Ric whimpered.</p><p>"If I release you, will you be good?" Klaus said into his ear, and Ric shivered.<br/>"Yes, I'll be good," he answered quietly.<br/>"What was that?" <br/>"I'll be good. I'll be so good," Alaric said louder.<br/>"Will you get on your knees and please me?" Klaus growled, and the man nodded.<br/>"Yes, please, let me go."<br/>"Mm, but why should I? You look so beautiful like this."<br/>"Klaus, please. I, I want to feel you," Alaric admitted, blushing slightly. The hybrid smiled and began undoing the chains.</p><p>Alaric practically fell to his knees when he was free of the chains.<br/>"Come here, darling. Make me feel good," Klaus coaxed, and Ric moved closer. He nervously reached towards Klaus's pants and undid them, pulling them down to his thighs. <br/>"Have you done this before?" Klaus asked, in response to his hesitancy.<br/>"A couple times, in college. More recently, with Damon," Alaric admitted.<br/>"Take it out," the hybrid commanded, and Ric took a deep breath before pulling down his underwear.<br/>"Fuck," Alaric said under his breath at the sight of it.<br/>"Bigger than those college boys, aren't I?" Klaus grinned.<br/>"Much," Ric answered.</p><p>Klaus brought his hands to Alaric's face and tilted it up, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. <br/>"What do you want, my dear?"<br/>"You. I want you," Ric whimpered. He tried to move upward to kiss Klaus, only to be stopped by the hybrid's heel planting into his thigh, holding him down.<br/>"What exactly do you want?" Klaus growled.<br/>"I, I want to kiss you," he said quietly. <br/>"Go ahead, darling," Klaus smiled, moving his foot and allowing Ric to move up, connecting their lips together in a passionate, tongue filled kiss.</p><p>Ric whined as Klaus pushed him back down and stood up straight.<br/>"Now it's your turn to please me," Klaus commanded as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it across the room. Taking a deep breath, Ric wrapped his hand around the hybrid's cock, stroking it a couple times before taking the tip into his mouth.</p><p>Cautiously, he took a bit more into his mouth, the thickness of it seeming to fill him up in an unexplainably pleasurable way.<br/>"More, sweetheart," Klaus commanded, and Alaric did his best to obey. He moved further down, and gagged just past halfway.<br/>"Again," he prompted as Ric retreated to just the more comfortable part of the hybrid's dick. The man took a deep breath and moved forward once more, then choked and moved back.</p><p>Alaric jumped as Klaus gripped his hair with one hand and pulled him down to the point where he choked and held him there, releasing him just as he was about to fight against it. He whined as he felt the hybrid make a long slice down his neck with a knife he didn't notice Klaus had picked up. </p><p>Ric let out a muffled cry as Klaus stabbed him in the back, near his shoulder blade. Klaus continued digging in, causing the man to move forward on instinct, choking down more of his dick in turn. He let the hybrid pull him away from his cock, then cried out as the knife was wrenched out of him.<br/>"Stand up and turn around," Klaus demanded, and Ric obeyed. He felt Klaus licking at the blood dripping down his back, pushing his tongue into the wound every so often. Klaus bit into his own hand, allowing Ric to drink, then watched as he healed.</p><p>He gasped as Klaus gripped his throat from behind, and began pushing him back towards the cross. With minimal fighting, he found his wrists chained to the wood once again, this time facing the wall. Klaus crouched down behind him and gripped his ass, spreading it open and causing him to blush at his exposed state.<br/>"Holy fuck, Klaus!" he shouted as he felt the hybrid's tongue push into his hole.</p><p>Klaus took off his belt, then whipped the back of Alaric's thigh, the buckle splitting his skin. He cried out through gritted teeth as Klaus struck him again and again, bleeding a bit more every time. The hybrid kneeled down with a lust-filled look in his eyes, then dragged his tongue over Ric's thigh, collecting the drops of blood.<br/>"You taste so good, love," he smiled, bringing his tongue to Alaric's hole once more.<br/>"Fuck, Klaus, fuck me," Alaric whined, shocking himself as he said it.<br/>"Be patient, darling, and ask nicely," Klaus replied, standing up. He quickly sank a knife into Alaric's back, then yanked it out, dropping it, and dug a finger into it, all while the man was crying out in pain.</p><p>With his blood covered finger, he teased Ric's hole.<br/>"Please, please more, I need it," Alaric whimpered.<br/>"You're gorgeous when you beg," Klaus smirked, pushing two fingers inside Ric.<br/>"Holy fuck, more," he groaned, trying to fuck himself on Klaus's fingers, even though the stretch burned. "Please Klaus, fuck me," Ric begged.<br/>"With pleasure, love," the hybrid smiled.</p><p>Klaus kicked Alaric's feet apart and quickly slammed into him, then held there to let the man adjust. He groaned and began moving his hips, and Klaus knew to start moving. <br/>"Shit, Klaus, more," Ric moaned as the hybrid began gently thrusting into him. Klaus grinned and quickly sped up, and before long he was pounding into him so hard he was crying out in pleasure.<br/>"Fuck, Klaus, feels so good," he moaned.</p><p>"I'm afraid I may not last much longer, darling," Klaus groaned after a few minutes. "All that blood got me worked up."<br/>"Please Klaus, cum inside me," Ric moaned, tightening his hole around the hybrid. </p><p>He moaned as he slammed into Alaric tight hole a few more times, then released inside him.<br/>"Fuck, Damon was right. You're really good at that," Alaric groaned.<br/>"And you were even better than promised," Klaus smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alaric/Jeremy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Jeremy did after waking up was check his phone, and found a text from Alaric.<br/><em>Come to my classroom before school. It's important.</em><br/>"Damn Alaric, cryptic as ever," Jeremy muttered under his breath as he began getting ready for school.</p><p>"You wanted to see me?" Jeremy asked as he walked in, locking the door behind him.<br/>"Yes, Jeremy, come here," Ric gestured, pushing down the nerves that began building up.<br/>"What's up?" the teen frowned.<br/>"I, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Remember how you, you know, fucked me, the other day?" <br/>Jeremy's expression melted into a sultry smirk, and Alaric couldn't help but shiver, his cock twitching.<br/>"How could I forget?" he replied.<br/>"Well I, I was hoping we could try it the other way around," Ric said quietly.<br/>"What was that? My history teacher and sort of guardian wants to fuck me?" Jeremy grinned, and Ric blushed.<br/>"I, yes," he groaned.</p><p>"Come on Alaric, say it. Tell me what you want," Jeremy coaxed.<br/>"I, I want to fuck you," Ric mumbled.<br/>"Louder. Make me believe that you really want it," the teen grinned, letting his hand slide over his crotch, causing Ric's breath to hitch at the sight.<br/>"Fuck, Jere, I really want to fuck you," he moaned.<br/>"That's better. We've got about half an hour before classes start. Think we could finish by then?" Jeremy said as he unbuttoned his jeans.<br/>"No, I want to drag this out," Alaric smirked, reaching into his bag. "Bend over," he commanded.</p><p>The teen leaned his elbows on his teacher's desk, letting the man pull his jeans down to his thighs. Alaric quickly sucked two fingers into his mouth, then pressed one to Jeremy's hole, pushing it in slowly.<br/>"God, Alaric, more," Jeremy moaned, pushing back to get more of Ric inside him. The man grinned and added a second finger, quickly moving them in and out.</p><p>"Fuck, so good," the teen groaned.<br/>"You ready for something a bit bigger, Jere?" Alaric teased.<br/>"Yes, so ready," Jeremy whined. He felt something begin pushing into his hole, but it didn't feel like what he expected. He winced as it flared out wider, then settled inside his hole.</p><p>The teen was about to question his teacher, but he soon lost all thoughts as the thing inside him began vibrating.<br/>"Oh god, Ric," he whined, fingers curling into tight fists.<br/>"How's that, Jere?" Alaric said with a audible smirk.<br/>"Unexpected but, oh fuck, so damn good," he moaned as it began vibrating faster.</p><p>"Alright Jere, you're going to keep this plug in you all day, and then after last period you're going to stay behind to ask me a question, and then I'm going to fuck you so hard that the whole school hears you screaming my name," Alaric said in a low voice while kissing his neck.<br/>"God yes," he whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Jeremy walked--uncomfortably, because of the plug--into his last class, Alaric's, he was painfully hard, and the quick wink his teacher gave him didn't help. He quickly sat down, taking a deep breath and trying to casually cover his hard on.</p><p>He tried to pay attention as Ric began teaching class, but it was hard to focus on anything but the plug grazing his prostate every time he shifted positions even the slightest bit. Needless to say, Jeremy didn't notice Alaric reach his hand into his pocket, and if he did, he probably wouldn't have registered what was about to happen.</p><p>Right as the toy pressed into his prostate, it began vibrating at a high speed, and Jeremy yelped in surprise.<br/>"Everything alright, Mr. Gilbert?" Alaric asked, giving a believably innocent expression.<br/>"Stabbed myself with a pencil," Jeremy replied through gritted teeth.<br/>Thankfully, Ric turned the vibrator down to a slower, pulsing speed when he began teaching again.</p><p>The entire class was spent with Alaric with his hand in his pocket, playing with the speed, as Jeremy fidgeted and shifted in his seat. When the bell rang, he waited for everyone to leave before standing on trembling legs and moving towards where Ric was sitting at his desk.<br/>"Please Ric, I need you, please just fuck me already," he begged.<br/>"Sorry Jere, not really in the mood right now. However, I bet I could be, with some convincing," Alaric smirked, then turned off the vibrator, allowing Jeremy a much needed break.</p><p>Jeremy made sure to lock the door and cover the window, then moved behind Alaric and draped his arms over the man's shoulders, kissing his neck.<br/>"Mm, Jere," Ric groaned.<br/>"Maybe one day you could assign the class something that will take the entire period, and you could sit here while I suck you off under your desk. God, I would love to watch your face twist in pleasure as you tried not to moan. Wonder how many times I could make you cum in one class period," Jeremy groaned next to his ear, sucking hickeys into his neck.<br/>"Oh god, Jeremy," his teacher moaned.<br/>"You in the mood yet?" the teen grinned.<br/>"Getting there," Ric replied, turning the vibrator back on.</p><p>"Fuck, Alaric, feels so good," Jeremy breathed. "Bet your cock feels better though."<br/>"Okay Jere, just get over here," Alaric groaned as he pushed his chair away from his desk enough to make space for the teen.<br/>"God, you're hard," Jeremy grinned as Ric unbuttoned his jeans and pulled out his dick. The teen dropped his jeans down to his thighs and let his teacher remove the plug.</p><p>With one hand on the teen's hip and the other holding his cock, he guided Jeremy onto it. He quickly began moving, whining and moaning at the burning stretch.<br/>"Fuck, Jeremy, so good," Alaric moaned as the teen rode his cock like there was no tomorrow.<br/>"Been practicing," Jeremy chuckled, then cried out in pleasure as his teacher's cock hit his prostate.</p><p>"Alaric, I've been seconds away from cumming all day, I need to," Jeremy whined.<br/>"Alright Jere, cum whenever you want," Ric answered, gently biting his shoulder. Within seconds, the teen released with a loud moan.<br/>Jeremy moved to stand up, but Alaric moved with him, pinning him against the desk and fucking into him hard.<br/>"You're not gonna get away from me that easily," Ric smirked, pounding into his prostate.<br/>"Fuck, Ric, oh god," Jeremy whined, overwhelmed with pleasure.</p><p>Jeremy let out a groan as his teacher released inside him with a loud moan.<br/>"God, you're good," Alaric breathed.<br/>"You're not too bad yourself. For bottoming for Damon all the time, you're a pretty good top," Jeremy joked.<br/>"Shut up," Ric laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Klaus/Kol/Elijah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter obviously contains sibling incest</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How would you feel about someone else joining us for a night, darling?" Klaus asked as he kissed Elijah's neck, hands running over his body under his shirt.<br/>"I will do whatever makes you happy, brother," Elijah smiled, groaning at his brother's touch.<br/>"But will it make you happy?" Klaus asked, looking into his eyes and furrowing his brow.<br/>"Well, who would it be?" <br/>"Kol."</p><p>Elijah inhaled deeply as his cock twitched in response.<br/>"Yes, brother. I would enjoy that greatly," he smiled, kissing Klaus gently.<br/>"Wonderful," Klaus grinned. "Now I just have to convince him to say yes," he sighed.<br/>"Let me, brother," Elijah said softly against his brother's cheek, before kissing it.<br/>"Fine. But if you can't convince by the day after tomorrow, I'll simply have to force him," Klaus sighed.<br/>"Don't worry, that won't be necessary," Elijah smiled.</p><p>"Kol, may I speak with you?" Elijah asked, sitting next to his brother on the couch.<br/>"Of course, Elijah," he replied with a touch of irritation, looking over at his brother.<br/>"I trust you've figured out by now the, connection, Klaus and I have," Elijah began, choosing his words carefully.<br/>"You mean the connection between his dick and your ass?" Kol answered.<br/>"I, yes. That is exactly what I mean." Elijah was relieved that he wouldn't have to explain it to him, but still taken aback by Kol's abrupt answer. "How did you find out, may I ask?"<br/>"It's a bit difficult not to. You two are quite loud. I must say, I'm a bit surprised at how much you submit to him. 'Please, fuck me brother,'" Kol said in a mocking voice. "Does he get  off on the whole brother thing that much?"<br/>"Well, yes, he does. That is what I wanted to talk about." Elijah turned slightly more towards his brother, placing one hand on his knee.</p><p>"He, we, want you to join us, for a night. If you don't enjoy it, we will never speak of it again," Elijah said quickly, tensing up when Kol didn't respond for a moment. He relaxed when his brother's expression melted into a smile.<br/>"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned, then leaned forward and pressed their lips together.</p><p>"Touching my things, are you, Kol?" Klaus called out as he entered the room, and Kol soon pulled back.<br/>"He asked if I wanted to join," he scowled.<br/>"Yes, under close supervision. If you would have let him answer before throwing yourself on him, you would have known that," Klaus growled, gripping Kol's arm. "Come with me, brother. You too, Elijah."</p><p>"Sit still and be quiet," Klaus growled, pushing Kol hard towards his bed. "If you manage to not move a muscle and stay completely silent, I may consider letting you touch my property tonight, in spite of your earlier actions. For now, just watch."<br/>Kol frowned but obeyed, finding a comfortable spot on his brother's bed, then going completely still.<br/>"Get in position, Elijah," Klaus commanded. His brother quickly obeyed, stripping off his clothes and folding them nicely, before dropping to his knees, hands behind his back and head down. It took all of Kol's self control to not moan and throw himself at his brother.</p><p>"Look at me. Tell me what you want, love," Klaus commanded, crouching in front of Elijah. He immediately looked up at him, but took a moment to think about his brother's second request.<br/>"I want to take off your clothes, and then get on top of you and please you all over, brother," Elijah admitted.<br/>"Then do it. You have my permission, sweetheart," Klaus smiled, starting to get hard at the thought.</p><p>He fell forward onto his knees and allowed Elijah to remove his shirt, then laid back on the floor and lifted his hips for his brother to slide off his jeans--he hardly ever wore anything underneath them.<br/>Elijah smiled as he crawled on top of his brother, then began kissing and nipping at his neck. Kol couldn't help but slowly move his hand towards his crotch.<br/>"Kol, what did I tell you?" Klaus reprimanded, and the vampire immediately stilled. </p><p>Elijah moved down Klaus's body, kissing his chest and running his fingertips over his brother's ribs.<br/>"A bit lower, love," Klaus encouraged.<br/>"Yes, brother," Elijah smiled, moving down even more. He gently bit Klaus's skin just below his hip, then moved towards his dick.</p><p>Klaus brought one hand to the back of his brother's head and moved his hips up, fucking into his mouth.<br/>"Elijah, so good love," he moaned, feeling his cock hit the back of Elijah's throat.<br/>"Kol, come here," Klaus commanded, and his brother eagerly obeyed.</p><p>"Elijah, sweetheart, go suck his cock while I stretch open your hole," he demanded.<br/>"Yes, brother," Elijah groaned, turning around to face Kol, who was on his knees. He moved forward until he was close enough to undo his brother's jeans and tease the tip of his cock with his tongue. As Klaus roughly pushed two fingers into his hole, he moaned and took Kol's dick halfway down.</p><p>"God, Elijah," he moaned, hips bucking. Elijah gave a warning grip on Kol's hips, holding him in place as he sucked hard and fast. <br/>Elijah gasped, then let out a whining moan as Klaus began brutally fucking into him without warning.<br/>"Oh god, Niklaus, Elijah," Kol groaned, Klaus's thrusts pushing Elijah further onto his dick.</p><p>"Kol, move. Elijah, get on top of me," Klaus commanded, and his brothers quickly obeyed. Kol moved to the side to watch as Klaus laid on his back, Elijah straddling his hips and sinking down on his cock.<br/>"Fuck, brother, feels wonderful," Elijah groaned, moving himself up and down.<br/>"Watching is so much better than just listening," Kol grinned.<br/>"What about participating? Come here, get inside him," Klaus groaned, and Kol quickly moved behind Elijah.</p><p>Elijah whimpered as he stopped his motions and let Kol push his cock inside his hole alongside Klaus's.<br/>"Oh god, brother, feels so full," he moaned as Kol fully entered him.<br/>"Fuck, Klaus, he's so tight," Kol groaned, thrusting gently.<br/>"Yes, it seems like every time I fuck him he just gets tighter," Klaus smiled, bucking up into Elijah and causing him to moan.</p><p>Soon Elijah found a rhythm of slamming himself down as Kol and Klaus thrusted into him, and his moans filled the entire house.<br/>"God, Klaus, Elijah, I'm getting close," Kol breathed, moving faster.<br/>"Just let go, brother," Klaus smiled, and Kol released soon after. As soon as Kol moved to the side, Klaus flipped over himself and Elijah, and began fucking into him impossibly hard.</p><p>"Fuck, brother, more," Elijah moaned, wrapping his legs around Klaus's body.<br/>"So needy," Klaus chuckled as he continued.<br/>"I'm getting close, brother," he whined.<br/>"Good. Cum for me, love," Klaus breathed, and Elijah did just that.</p><p>"So, darling, how was our little experiment?" Klaus asked after they cleaned up, and were all sitting on the bed, Elijah in Klaus's lap and Kol watching them. Elijah absentmindedly ran his fingertips over his brother's thigh as he spoke.<br/>"It was very enjoyable."<br/>"You hear that, Kol? You may get another chance to touch my things," Klaus winked.<br/>"Maybe in another few centuries," Elijah laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Damon/Alaric/Matt/Jeremy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are we going, Jeremy?" Matt sighed.<br/>"You'll see, just keep your eyes closed," Jeremy replied, leading the other teen by the hand. The blonde heard a door open and close, and could tell by the warmth that they were inside.</p><p>"Of course you two couldn't wait," Jeremy sighed.<br/>"I tried, but you know him." Matt recognized the new voice as Alaric's.<br/>"Can I open my eyes yet?" the blonde asked.<br/>"In a second," Jeremy answered, pulling him a bit further. Matt suddenly felt strong arms around his waist, and lips on his own.<br/>"Now you can open," Damon grinned, pushing one hand under Matt's shirt.<br/>"Fuck, what's this?" the blonde asked, giving Jeremy a confused look.<br/>"Well, I've done it with everyone in this room, so I figured you deserved the same pleasure. Unless you don't want to," Jeremy explained, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist and guiding him into the room, towards where a naked Alaric was lounging on the couch.<br/>"Damn, Ric," Matt groaned sitting down across from him, unable to look away from his body.</p><p>Damon sat next to Alaric and pulled the man onto his lap.<br/>"Come on baby, show him your pretty hole," the vampire smirked, gripping one of the man's legs by the back of his thigh and pulling it up towards his shoulder. Ric moaned as Damon pushed two fingers into his ass.<br/>"Damon," he whined, throwing his head back.<br/>"Fuck, that's hot," Matt groaned, palming his dick through his jeans. <br/>"Let me," Jeremy said quietly, moving the blonde's hand and replacing it with his own.<br/>"Oh fuck," he moaned, grinding against Jeremy's hand as he watched Alaric's face twist in pain and pleasure as Damon added two more fingers.</p><p>"Now, as I was about to do before I was so rudely interrupted," Damon frowned. He repositioned Alaric on his knees, chest pressed against the arm of the couch, and pushed his fingers back in, sliding his thumb in alongside them.<br/>"Oh god, Damon," Ric moaned, pushing back slightly then whining at the painful stretch.<br/> "Holy shit, Jeremy you need to watch this," Matt groaned, pulling the other teen up.<br/>"Yes sir," he winked as he let the blonde pull him into his lap. He grinded his ass against Matt's crotch, feeling the blonde's breathing quicken in his ear.</p><p>"Damon, fuck," Alaric whined as half of the vampire's forearm moved into his hole.<br/>"So good, you're doing so good baby," Damon breathed, slowly pushing in more.<br/>"More," Ric whimpered, and his partner obliged.<br/>"Fuck, that's so hot," Jeremy groaned, one hand moving to the back of Matt's neck as he craned his head to kiss the blonde's cheek.<br/>"How does it make you feel, watching them?" Matt asked quietly.<br/>"Really horny. Makes me feel like watching you on your knees, taking Damon in your hole like that," Jeremy smirked, kissing him again.<br/>"Oh god, Jeremy," Matt groaned at the thought.</p><p>"Well, Donovan? Are you just going to sit there or are you gonna get over here and make little Gilbert's dreams come true?" Damon called out as he reached elbow-deep inside Alaric.<br/>"I, I can't," Matt stammered.<br/>"Come on Matty, I'll be right there with you. Please, for me?" Jeremy begged, giving Matt an irresistible look.<br/>"Alright fine, I'll try it, but only because you're so damn adorable," he laughed.<br/>"Are you done yet? Just get over here Donovan," Damon said impatiently.</p><p>"Fuck, Damon, feels so good," Ric groaned as Damon began moving slightly out and pushing back in.<br/>"Be gentle, alright?" Matt sighed as he stood and stripped down, then got to his hands and knees on the floor next to the couch. Jeremy sat in front of him and kissed him to distract him from Damon pushing two fingers into his hole. The blonde whined at the burning stretch as the vampire added a third finger.<br/>"How do you feel, Ric?" Jeremy asked, placing a reassuring hand on Matt's face as he paused to focus on his teacher.<br/>"So damn good," he groaned.<br/>"Good," the teen smiled, bring his other hand to Alaric's face. He trailed his thumb over his teacher's lips, before pushing it between them, letting Alaric move his tongue over it and graze it with his teeth.<br/>"Jeremy," Matt whimpered, partly at the sight of the teen and Alaric together, but mostly at the lack of attention as Damon slipped his pinky in beside his other fingers.<br/>"I'm here Matt, just relax," Jeremy smiled before kissing him gently.</p><p>"Alright quarterback, you ready?" Damon asked, not waiting for an answer before he slowly pushed in his thumb along with his fingers.<br/>"Oh god, Damon, Jeremy," Matt groaned, pushing back, then wincing at the painful stretch.<br/>"How do you feel, Matt?" Jeremy asked.<br/>"Good. So good," the blonde moaned as Damon's wrist disappeared inside his hole.<br/>"Show me. Make me feel as good as you do," Jeremy said as he unbuttoned his jeans with his free hand. He pushed two fingers into Alaric's mouth, making him gag for a second, before moving them to a more comfortable position and allowing Ric to have his way with them.</p><p>Matt whined and took out Jeremy's cock, immediately sinking his mouth all the way down.<br/>"Mm, fuck, Matty," he moaned, bringing one hand to the back of the blonde's head.<br/>"Damn, Donovan, you can take more than I thought," Damon smirked as he approached elbow-deep inside the teen. He had stopped a few inches past his elbow in Alaric, and was curious to see if the teen could take more than him.</p><p>Both blonde's moaned around Jeremy, Alaric laving his tongue over the teen's fingers, and Matt letting him fuck into his mouth.<br/>"God, Matt, I think you've gotten further than Ric," Damon grinned.<br/>"Fuck, you two are so gorgeous," Jeremy groaned.<br/>"I think it's time we play with your hole, little Gilbert," the vampire smirked, slowly removing his touch from Alaric and Matt.<br/>"Can I make a request?" Jeremy laughed.<br/>"Of course," Damon winked.<br/>"I want you and Alaric to fuck me at the same time, while Matt watches and doesn't get to touch himself."<br/>"Fuck, Jeremy," Ric moaned, somehow getting harder at the thought.<br/>"And if I do touch myself?" Matt asked.<br/>"Then I keep you in my dungeon and make you my sex slave for a week," Damon winked.<br/>"I wasn't asking you," the blonde replied, rolling his eyes.<br/>"No, I like that idea. If you touch yourself, you'll be our sex slave for a week. Don't worry, we'll keep you well fed and satisfied," Jeremy grinned, and Matt shivered.</p><p>"Matty, you go sit down. Ric, open me up for your cock," Jeremy said in a low voice in the man's ear, drawing a soft groan from him. The teen laid down on the floor, spread his legs and allowing Ric to sit between them. His teacher began slowly pushing one finger into his hole.<br/>"Come on Alaric, just do it," Jeremy complained.<br/>"Fine, be impatient," Ric sighed, adding two more fingers without warning.<br/>"Fuck, Ric," Jeremy whined.<br/>"You asked for it."</p><p>"Alright that's enough, can we just fuck him already?" Damon frowned.<br/>"Alaric, lay on your back," Jeremy commanded, and his teacher obeyed. The teen faced away from Ric and lowered himself onto the man's cock, groaning softly. "Damon, I need you," he whined.<br/>The vampire kneeled between Jeremy's and Alaric's legs and began slowly pushing his dick inside the teen's hole.<br/>"Fuck, Damon, Ric," Jeremy moaned, the stretch burning.<br/>"God, Jeremy, so hot," Matt groaned from his seat.<br/>"Mm, you like watching me get fucked by two older men?" Jeremy smirked.<br/>"Fuck, yeah, I do," Matt whimpered.<br/>"Oh fuck, Matt, feels so good," Jeremy whined, letting out a loud moan.<br/>"Oh god, Jeremy," Alaric moaned, feeling the teen's tight hole around his and Damon's cocks.</p><p>"Matt, fuck," Jeremy moaned. "Come on Matty, touch yourself. Just do it, for me. It would make me feel so good."<br/>"Jeremy," Matt gently protested, gripping his thigh to keep from jacking off.<br/>"Oh god, Matt, they feel so good inside me," the teen whined, and Alaric groaned.<br/>"Fuck you're tight, little Gilbert," Damon moaned.<br/>"Shit, Jeremy, I can't," Matt whimpered.<br/>"Can't what, Matty?" Jeremy panted as Damon thrusted into him.<br/>"I need to touch myself, I need to cum, you look so damn good," Matt whined, his hand inching towards his cock.<br/>"Come on Matt, just do it, cum for me Matty," Jeremy coaxed, and the blonde couldn't resist. He brought his hand to his cock and began quickly pumping it.<br/>"Oh god, Jeremy," Matt moaned loudly.<br/>"I'm getting close," Jeremy whined, tightening around Alaric and Damon, who both moaned in response.</p><p>"Jeremy, I'm close," Matt moaned.<br/>"Do it. Cum for me," Jeremy breathed, feeling Damon move somehow faster inside him. Both teens released at nearly the same time with loud moans.<br/>"Fuck, that was so good," Ric groaned.<br/>"Since Donovan touched himself, he gets to be our sex slave. But, since he came, he gets to be shackled the entire week," Damon smirked.<br/>"What? You never said that!" Matt protested.<br/>"Really? Must have forgotten to say it out loud. Whoops," Damon smirked, before slamming into Jeremy a few more times until he released inside him.</p><p>"Matt, who do you want?" Alaric asked.<br/>"I, I want Damon to fuck me while I fuck Jeremy," the blonde admitted.<br/>"And I want to suck your dick while he does," Jeremy grinned at Ric.<br/>"Well then get over here Donovan," Damon smirked, sitting back on his heels and stroking his cock to get hard again.</p><p>Matt kneeled in front of the vampire and dropped forward onto his elbows, gasping as Damon smacked his ass. The other teen positioned himself underneath the blonde and pushed back onto his cock.<br/>"Fuck, Jeremy," Matt groaned.<br/>"Come'ere Alaric," the teen coaxed, and Ric kneeled in front of him, moaning quietly as Jeremy took his dick into his mouth. <br/>"Holy fuck, Damon," Matt cried out as the vampire slammed into him. Leaning forward, Damon pulled Alaric in for a kiss, as the man groaned into his mouth.</p><p>Jeremy moaned as Matt began giving shallow thrusts, which encouraged Damon to thrust hard into the blonde. <br/>"Fuck, Damon," Ric groaned as Jeremy was pushed forward to gag on his cock.<br/>"Oh god, feels so good," Matt moaned.<br/>"Fuck, Donovan, your ass was made to be fucked," the vampire groaned, pounding into his hole.<br/>"Shit, Damon, I'm getting close," the teen whined.<br/>"Do it. Cum inside little Gilbert. You too Alaric," Damon grinned, thrusting faster. The teen moaned loudly as he released inside Jeremy's hole, Ric cumming down his throat soon after. Jeremy gave a muffled moan around the man's cock as he came untouched, and Damon released inside Matt soon after.<br/>"We should do this again," Damon laughed, before kissing Alaric.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Klaus/Jeremy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of noncon in the beginning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did you want to show me?" Jeremy sighed.<br/>"Just come on," Tyler answered, pulling him into a room.<br/>"Where are we?" he asked, not sure who's house he'd just been forced into. Tyler pulled him towards the large bed in the room and threw him onto it, then straddled him to pin him down as he secured his limbs to the bedposts with red, satin ropes.<br/>"Tyler, what the hell?" Jeremy spat, pulling against the bonds.</p><p>"He only did it because I asked him to. You really shouldn't hold it against him. Thank you Tyler, you may leave," Klaus said as he entered the room.<br/>"Klaus, what is this," Jeremy growled, trying to shy away from the hybrid as he approached, but having nowhere to go.<br/>"Don't worry love, I'm not going to hurt you, I just knew you would, resist, at first," Klaus smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed.<br/>"Resist what?" the teen asked, getting worried. He flinched as Klaus placed his hand on his thigh.<br/>"I wouldn't dream of hurting you, darling. Remember that. But I will have you, and I will make you want me too," Klaus said sweetly.<br/>"Klaus, please, just let me go," Jeremy said quietly.<br/>"Not until I trust you won't run away," the hybrid smiled, moving his hand a bit towards the teen's crotch.</p><p>Pulling out a knife from his pocket, Klaus carefully cut Jeremy's shirt off of his body.<br/>"You're so gorgeous, love," he said quietly, lightly running his fingertips over Jeremy's ribs. The teen simply stared at the ceiling, unmoving, trying to ignore it. Klaus crawled on top of Jeremy, straddling his hips and leaning forward to kiss his wrist.<br/>"Your hands look absolutely ravishing all tied up in red."<br/>"Go to hell."<br/>The hybrid lightly kissed down his arm.<br/>"You're so beautiful, Jeremy. Has anyone ever told you that?" Klaus asked when he got to the teen's shoulder. Jeremy finally tore his eyes away from the ceiling to look at the hybrid, who was now kissing his chest.<br/>"No," he said quietly.<br/>"You're so beautiful, sweetheart," Klaus repeated, smiling against the teen's skin.</p><p>Jeremy's breath hitched when the hybrid's tongue grazed his nipple.<br/>"Klaus," he breathed, pulling on the ropes.<br/>"Yes, love?" <br/>"Do that again," Jeremy answered, blushing.<br/>"No need to be embarrassed, Jeremy. The point of this evening is to make you feel good," Klaus smiled, then dragged his tongue over the teen's nipple. When the hybrid's teeth lightly grazed his skin, Jeremy snapped out of his lust-filled trance.<br/>"Wait, Klaus, stop. Let me go," Jeremy protested, struggling underneath the weight of the other man.</p><p>"Sweetheart, it's okay, just relax," Klaus said sweetly, reassuringly placing his hands on the teen's face. He gently kissed Jeremy's forehead, who gradually went still.<br/>"Just let me make you feel good, okay? Let yourself feel good," Klaus mumbled against his skin before kissing his temple.<br/>"Klaus," Jeremy said quietly, leaning into his touch.<br/>"Yes, love?" he replied, kissing his jaw.<br/>"That feels good," the teen admitted, lightly pulling on the ropes.<br/>"Good," Klaus smiled.</p><p>The hybrid moved to sit between Jeremy's legs, and untied his ankles.<br/>"May I?" he asked as he gently pulled on the waistband of Jeremy's pants. The teen nodded wordlessly, afraid of what might come out of his mouth if he dared open it. Most likely something like <em>oh god just fuck me</em> or <em>I'm so goddamn hard and it's all for you.</em></p><p>Klaus began removing Jeremy's pants, and was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing underwear.<br/>"Someone's being naughty," the hybrid grinned, and Jeremy blushed.<br/>"I, well," he stumbled, not sure how to respond.<br/>"Don't worry darling, I don't mind." Klaus finished taking off the rest of the teen's clothes, tossing his jeans to the floor.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," Klaus said in a low voice, picking up one of Jeremy's ankles and kissing it, then moving up his leg.<br/>"Fuck, Klaus," Jeremy said quietly, closing his eyes and taking in the feeling.<br/>"Your body is stunning, love," the hybrid praised, kissing and licking the inside of his thigh. Jeremy groaned as Klaus sucked a few dark marks into his thigh.</p><p>"Holy fuck," Jeremy groaned as Klaus's tongue dragged up the length of his painfully hard cock.<br/>"How do you feel, love?" he asked, repeating his action.<br/>"Amazing," the teen moaned, bucking up towards Klaus.<br/>"Ah ah, be patient, sweetheart. Don't move," he reprimanded, gently squeezing Jeremy's thigh.<br/>"Klaus, stop teasing," Jeremy whined.<br/>"You're not very good at the whole patience thing," the hybrid laughed.</p><p>"You really want this, love?" Klaus asked, licking the tip of Jeremy's aching cock.<br/>"So bad, I need it, please, Klaus," the teen begged, pulling on the ropes still binding his wrists. Jeremy shivered as Klaus locked eye contact with him and sank his mouth around his dick.<br/>"Oh god, feels so good," Jeremy moaned, trying not to fuck the hybrid's throat into next week.<br/>"Cum whenever you want, love," Klaus winked before taking the teen's entire dick into his mouth, sucking hard.</p><p>Jeremy instinctively wrapped his legs around the hybrid's body and pulled him closer, feeling his cock move against the back of Klaus's throat. He gently ran his fingertips over Jeremy's thigh, sending shivers through his whole body.<br/>"Fuck, Klaus, I'm getting close," Jeremy moaned as the hybrid moved back and forth, laving his tongue over his cock.<br/>"Cum for me sweetheart," Klaus said in a low, raspy voice, before returning his mouth to Jeremy's dick, taking it all the way down and holding there for a long moment, feeling his throat move around the obstruction.<br/>"Oh shit, Klaus, I'm, fuck," Jeremy moaned, hips bucking as he released down the hybrid's throat. Klaus pulled back just enough to taste him before swallowing.</p><p>"You taste wonderful, darling," the hybrid smiled, kissing his hip.<br/>"I want a taste," Jeremy smirked, and Klaus moved up with a grin. He connected their lips, opening his mouth and allowing the teen's tongue inside, tasting his own spunk. "I want to taste you too, Klaus," the teen admitted.<br/>"Not yet, love. I have yet to finish worshipping your beauty," the hybrid smiled. "You know, you make the most amazing face when you cum. I almost released at the sight."<br/>"I wouldn't know, I've never watched myself cum," Jeremy laughed.<br/>"Next time that Matt Donovan fucks you, do it in front of a mirror. I think you both would enjoy it greatly," the hybrid smirked.<br/>"I'm not sure I could watch," the teen chuckled.<br/>"You're so gorgeous, I can hardly look away," Klaus replied, kissing his shoulder.<br/>"Then don't," Jeremy said quietly.</p><p>Klaus smiled and kissed him again, reaching up to untie his wrists as he did. The second Jeremy had control of his hands, they were all over Klaus. They slid under the hybrid's shirt, squeezing at his ribs, before moving to his chest and moving over his nipples.<br/>"More, Jeremy," Klaus groaned, and the teen returned his attention to the hybrid's nipples, teasing them with his fingers.<br/>"Off, off," Jeremy mumbled, pulling Klaus's shirt over his head. <br/>When the shirt was on the floor, Jeremy flipped them over so he was on top of Klaus, and took one of his nipples between his teeth.<br/>"Fuck, that feels amazing," he moaned, arching his back.</p><p>"Hands and knees, on the bed, love," Klaus commanded, and Jeremy obeyed. The hybrid moved to kneel behind Jeremy, gripping his ass.<br/>"Klaus," the teen whined in anticipation. He gasped and moaned as he felt the hybrid's tongue on his hole.</p><p>"Oh god, Klaus," Jeremy groaned as the hybrid pushed his tongue into his hole. "Fuck, feels so good," he whined, pushing back slightly. He moaned as Klaus began stroking his cock, his tongue moving as far into his hole as the hybrid could manage.<br/>"Fuck, Klaus, I'm close," Jeremy breathed.<br/>"Good. Cum for me, love," Klaus said in a low voice.<br/>"Oh god, Klaus," he whined, before releasing over the sheets.</p><p>"I want you to fuck me, Klaus," Jeremy begged, turning over onto his back and spreading his legs.<br/>"I'd love to, darling," the hybrid smiled, sitting between the teen's legs. He slowly guided his cock into Jeremy's hole, who threw back his head and moaned.<br/>"God, you're beautiful," Klaus groaned, kissing the teen's thigh. <br/>"God, Klaus," Jeremy moaned as the hybrid's cock settled inside him. "Fuck, move," he growled when Klaus stilled for too long.<br/>"Someone's impatient," he grinned, before suddenly beginning to quickly thrust into his hole.</p><p>"Fuck, Klaus, more," Jeremy begged, wrapping his legs around the hybrid's body. Klaus groaned and moved faster, slamming into the teen's tight hole.<br/>"You feel amazing, love," the hybrid breathed.<br/>"Fuck, I'm, fuck," Jeremy whined.<br/>"Do it, love. Just cum for me one more time," Klaus encouraged, stroking the teen's dick with one hand.<br/>"Oh god, Klaus," he whimpered, his entire body tensing.</p><p>Jeremy released over his chest with a loud moan, feeling Klaus's spunk inside him soon after. He grinned lazily as the hybrid leaned forward and licked his skin clean.<br/>"You taste wonderful, love," Klaus smiled, kissing him sweetly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kai/Tyler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this chapter's kinda short</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well don't you look pretty all tied up," Kai smiled, tilting Tyler's chin up with the blade of a hunting knife.<br/>"I'm also hard as a rock. Will you just do something already?" the teen complained. <br/>They were in the Salvatore's house, which would be empty for the rest of the night. Tyler was naked and on his knees, hands chained above his head to a curtain rod, which definitely wouldn't hold if he pulled very hard, but Kai didn't mind a bit of vandalism.</p><p>With a wicked grin, Kai made a long, slow slice over the length of both of Tyler's collarbones, who hissed and groaned in response.<br/>"You wanna suck my cock?" Kai asked, before dragging the blade down the length of the hybrid's bicep.<br/>"God yes," he groaned.<br/>"Say it. Say 'please Kai, let me worship your big cock with my mouth. Please,'" he grinned, crouching down and cutting down the center of Tyler's abdomen.<br/>"Fuck, please Kai, let me worship your big cock with my mouth," Tyler repeated, rolling his eyes.<br/>"You missed one," Kai frowned, sinking the knife into the side of the teen's thigh.<br/>"Oh fuck, Kai, please," Tyler whined.</p><p>Kai sighed and stood up, stripped off his shirt, then pulled out his cock.<br/>"I really shouldn't be letting you do this, you don't deserve it. But, I want my dick sucked, so, get to it," he smiled, pushing his cock past Tyler's parted lips. The teen whined as Kai sliced along his cheekbone, dragging his finger through the blood that dripped down his face and bringing it to his mouth. Gripping his hair with one hand, Kai pushed forward into the hybrid's throat as he pulled the teen further onto his cock. He dragged the tip of the knife over Tyler's throat, groaning as he fucked into the teen's mouth.</p><p>Tyler cried out around the man's dick as he stabbed him in the arm, twisted the knife inside him, then yanked it out. <br/>"I think you're enjoying this a little too much," Kai smiled, digging one finger into the wound he just created. Tyler tried to focus on Kai's cock hitting the back of his throat, instead of his finger poking around through the muscle of his upper arm.<br/>"God, Tyler, you're better than I thought you'd be," Kai groaned, hips stuttering as he released down the hybrid's throat.<br/>"Fuck, Kai," Tyler moaned when he pulled out and took a few steps back.<br/>"You look so gorgeous when you're in pain," he smiled.<br/>"Most of the pain I'm feeling is in my dick," the hybrid laughed.</p><p>"Here's what I'm gonna do," Kai smiled, crouching down in front of Tyler to look into his eyes. "I'm gonna kiss you, then I'm gonna take off these chains, lay you down, stretch you open, then fuck you until you cum. How's that sound?" <br/>"So good. So fucking good. Please Kai," Tyler begged. The man smiled and kissed him, pushing his tongue into the teen's mouth and tasting the remnant of his own spunk.</p><p>Tyler took a breath of relief as he gained control of his arms again, feeling the blood rush through them. He gasped as Kai suddenly pushed him on his back and sat between his legs, then cried out as the man stabbed him in the thigh.<br/>"You should know that you can't trust a guy like me to tell the truth," he grinned, twisting the knife as he pulled it out. Kai dug two fingers into the wound, coating them in blood, then covered his cock with it and quickly slammed into Tyler's hole.<br/>"Oh god, fuck, Kai!" Tyler yelled out in pain.<br/>"Fuck, Tyler," he moaned, giving the hybrid no time to adjust before he was pounding into his ass.</p><p>"Please, Kai, touch me, I need to cum," the teen whined.<br/>"Not a chance. Hands above your head," Kai growled, and Tyler obeyed with a whine of protest. <br/>"Kai, fuck, feels so damn good," Tyler moaned as the man slammed into him.<br/>"Come on Tyler, cum for me," Kai groaned.<br/>"Fuck, Kai," the teen moaned loudly as he released over his chest, Kai cumming inside him soon after.</p><p>Tyler whined as the man pushed his tongue into the teen's hole, tasting blood and cum.<br/>"Wonder what Stefan and Damon would do if I chained you up again and left you here for them to find," Kai grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tyler/Stefan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, another short chapter. I'll be better, I promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler rounded the corner and was met with a half naked Stefan, who had a towel around his waist and looked like he had just gotten out of the shower.<br/>"Oh, hey Tyler. Did you need something?" Stefan asked casually.<br/>"I, I don't remember," Tyler stammered, trying to keep from looking down.<br/>"Is there something else that you need now that you're here?" the vampire smirked, taking a step closer to the teen.<br/>"I, Stefan," Tyler breathed, unsure how to say what he was feeling, but his dick was having no problem showing it. Stefan closed the distance between them, until there were only a few inches between their lips, and palmed the hybrid's dick through his jeans with one hand.<br/>"Oh god," he groaned.<br/>"Do you want to fuck me, Tyler?" Stefan asked in a sultry voice.<br/>"God yes," the teen moaned in response, before connecting their lips in a hard kiss.</p><p>"Bed," Stefan mumbled between kisses, leading Tyler to the nearest bedroom, Damon's, while keeping their lips connected. The vampire dropped his towel as he walked, and Tyler gripped his thigh with one hand. When they reached his room, Stefan fell onto the bed and Tyler crawled on top of him, kissing his neck. The teen gasped as Stefan suddenly flipped them over, moving his hands underneath Tyler's shirt.</p><p>The hybrid sat up a bit and quickly removed his shirt, then groaned as Stefan moved down his body and helped him out of his jeans.<br/>"Fuck, Tyler," Stefan grinned, wrapping his fingers around Tyler's bigger than average cock.<br/>"Stefan, more," he groaned, bucking up into the vampire's touch. Tyler moaned loudly as Stefan took his dick into his mouth, coating it with saliva.<br/>"Fuck, Stefan, need you so bad," the teen whined.</p><p>Stefan moved up Tyler's body, giving him a passionate kiss, then lined up the hybrid's dick with his hole and slowly sank down onto it.<br/>"Oh god, Stefan, so tight, feels so good," Tyler moaned, gripping the sheets to keep from fucking him until he was screaming.<br/>"Come on Tyler, don't hold back," Stefan said quietly in his ear, kissing his neck.</p><p>Tyler growled and gripped Stefan's hips, then slammed the vampire down while thrusting up.<br/>"Holy fuck, Tyler," Stefan cried out, putting his hands on the teen's chest for support. Tyler repeated his action, brutally fucking into him while Stefan couldn't do much more than take it, moaning like a whore.</p><p>Both of them breathing heavily and moaning loudly, Tyler managed to flip them over and began fucking him into the mattress.<br/>"Oh god, Tyler, I'm getting close," Stefan whined, tightening around the teen's cock. He moved one hand to his dick and began stroking, before Tyler slapped it away.<br/>"No, you'll cum from just my cock pounding your hole," he growled, and Stefan shivered in response.<br/>"Fuck, Tyler, fuck," the vampire cried out as the teen somehow thrusted harder.<br/>"Come on Stefan, cum for me," Tyler groaned. Before long, the vampire released with a loud moan, and the teen slowed to a stop.</p><p>"Come here Stef. Make me feel good. Make me moan your name. Make me cum," Tyler smirked as he pulled out and sat against the headboard. With a smile, Stefan crawled towards him and kissed up the length of his thigh, then licked the tip of his cock.<br/>"Fuck, Stefan," Tyler groaned as Stefan dragged his tongue across his dick. The vampire sank his mouth down around Tyler's cock, who moaned and shot one hand forward to grip Stefan's hair.</p><p>"God, Stef, I'm close," the teen moaned as Stefan sucked him hard. When he felt the vampire's fangs graze his skin, he lost it, cumming with a loud cry down his throat.<br/>"Glad you came by today, I had a good time," Stefan grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Matt/Alaric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he entered his classroom, he could hear someone already inside, so he moved cautiously. Looking inside, he saw two teenagers, one standing and one on their knees. It was obvious what they were doing, but it took a second for him to realize that it was Matt being sucked off by some random boy he didn't recognize.</p><p>He watched for a moment, unnoticed, feeling his pants tighten, before flipping on the lights.<br/>"Fuck, Mr. Saltzman," Matt said, startled, trying to cover himself up, but his shirt was too far away to reach, and his jeans were pooled at his ankles.<br/>"You, leave. Matt, stay. We're going to have a little talk," Ric said in his best 'angry teacher' voice instead of his actual current 'I'm really horny and ready to get on my knees for the first guy I see' voice.</p><p>After the other teen left in a hurry, Matt started to fix his jeans.<br/>"I said stay. That means don't move," Alaric growled, stepping closer to his student.<br/>"Mr. Saltzman," Matt said quietly, growing impossibly hard.<br/>"Please, Matt, for now it's Alaric," he smiled, pressing his body against the teen's and kissing his cheek.<br/>"Alaric," Matt slurred, one hand moving to rest on Ric's hip.</p><p>The teen groaned as his teacher dropped to his knees, and began finishing the job the previous man started.<br/>"Oh god, Alaric," Matt moaned, threading one hand into Ric's hair. His hips bucked into Ric's mouth, but he instantly apologized and pulled back.<br/>"Matt, it's alright. Do it," Alaric encouraged, taking the tip of the teen's cock back into his mouth, sucking gently.</p><p>Matt moaned and lightly bucked his hips forward. When Ric groaned around his cock, it spurred him on, causing him to thrust forward a bit more. <br/>"Damn, you're so good," Matt groaned, fucking into his teacher's mouth.<br/>"I want you to fuck me, Matt," Alaric admitted, blushing slightly.<br/>"Oh god, yes," the blonde answered, running his fingers through Ric's hair.</p><p>"Stand up," Matt said quietly, and Alaric obeyed. Their lips connected in a tongue filled kiss as the teen helped Ric out of his clothes. Flipping the two of them, Matt pressed his teacher against the wall, gripping his now bare hips.<br/>"God, Matt, just do it," Alaric groaned, bringing one hand to Matt's cock.</p><p>Matt turned Ric around, pushing his chest against the wall, then gently kicked his feet apart. He took two fingers into his mouth, getting them wet, then pushed one slowly inside his teacher's hole.<br/>"Fuck, Matt," Alaric groaned, pushing back on the intrusion. The teen kissed and sucked Alaric's neck as he added a second finger.</p><p>"Matt, just fuck me already," Ric complained.<br/>"Someone's eager," Matt chuckled, removing his fingers. He pressed the tip of his dick to his teacher's hole and slowly pushed in. <br/>"Fuck, Matt," Alaric groaned as the teen fully entered his hole. He pressed his forehead against the wall, breathing hard, as the teen began slowly moving in and out.</p><p>Matt leaned forward and pressed his lips between Ric's shoulderblades, grazing his teeth against his teacher's skin.<br/>"Fuck, Matt," Alaric whined.<br/>"God, Alaric, you feel so good, so gorgeous," Matt groaned, thrusting a bit faster. Ric was so accustomed to Damon immediately pounding into him, that he couldn't tell if Matt's slower pace was a welcome or an excruciating change.</p><p>He moaned and pushed back as Matt moved faster, kissing softly wherever his lips could reach. Alaric felt his student's lips on his neck, shoulders, back, and eventually on his cheek, and he turned his head as far as he could to connect their lips.<br/>"Turn around," Matt said sweetly, pulling out and allowing Ric to do so. The teen lifted one of Ric's legs onto his shoulder, then slowly pushed his cock back into his hole.</p><p>In the new position, Matt could easily kiss Alaric all he wanted, tongue exploring his mouth. <br/>"Matt, more," Alaric groaned, and the teen immediately moved a bit faster.<br/>"Fuck, I'm getting close," Matt breathed, thrusting harder into his teacher.<br/>"God yes, cum inside me Matt, I need it," Ric whined, tightening around the teen.<br/>"Holy shit, Alaric, feels amazing," Matt moaned, pressing his forehead against the man's shoulder.</p><p>Matt released inside his teacher with a loud moan.<br/>"Fuck, Matt," Ric groaned, feeling the teen's spunk inside him. He gently pulled out, then dropped to his knees.<br/>"Matt, you don't have to," Alaric frowned.<br/>"I want to," Matt answered, grinning up at him, before taking his cock into his mouth.</p><p>Less than a minute later, Alaric was cumming down his student's throat with a loud moan.<br/>"Maybe I should get caught having sex in your classroom more often," Matt laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Damon/Stefan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sibling incest, if you haven't figured that out already</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, I heard you fucked Lockwood," Damon frowned as he folded his arms and leaned against the door frame.<br/>"Where'd you hear that?" Stefan answered from his spot on the couch. Suddenly, Damon was behind him, hands gripping his shoulders.<br/>"Doesn't matter where I heard it. It matters that you just admitted it's true," he growled.<br/>"So what? I can fuck whoever I want," the younger Salvatore retorted.<br/>"Sure, but you can't hide it from me. Didn't we establish that we would ask each other before we did it with someone else? Or we'd at least tell each other right after the fact."<br/>Stefan simply shrugged and returned his attention to his drink.</p><p>"I don't know what's up with you, so I guess I'll have to fuck it out of you," Damon growled, gripping Stefan's jacket with both hands and dragging the man with him to his bedroom. Stefan mildly struggled as his brother bound his wrists to the headboard. The rope started at his wrists, then covered practically his entire forearms, keeping him securely in place. Damon straddled his hips and ripped his shirt open, digging his short nails into Stefan's chest and dragging them down his torso.<br/>"What is this, angry sex?" Stefan sighed.<br/>"That's exactly what this is, brother," Damon grinned, pulling off the other vampire's jeans and boxers.</p><p>Stefan took a deep breath as his brother whipped his belt out of the loops, held it by the buckle, and snapped it hard against the floor.<br/>"How many times will I have to whip you before you remember not to lie to me? Thirty? Maybe forty? We'll say fifty just to be safe," the older Salvatore smirked.<br/>"Damon, I'm sorry, okay? I should've told you, I don't know why I didn't," Stefan replied, starting to panic. He had learned by now not to get in Damon's way when he was angry and horny, but here he was, bound to his bed and about to be whipped until he was screaming. It was something he'd had the privilege of hearing a few times before, but he'd never been on the receiving end.</p><p>"Sorry Stef, it's a bit too late for apologies," Damon sighed, before striking him hard on his chest.<br/>"Fuck, Damon!" he cried out, now understanding why the previous men had been so damn loud.<br/>"Too much already? You've still got forty-nine to go," Damon smirked. The next twenty-four strikes came hard and fast over his thighs, abdomen, and chest, turning his skin red. Stefan was breathing hard, throat becoming sore, when Damon suddenly stopped.<br/>"Are we done?" he said quietly.<br/>"Oh no, brother, that was only half of it. I'm just kicking it up a notch," Damon smirked, flipping the belt around in his hand.</p><p>Stefan practically screamed as the belt buckle came down hard on his hip, splitting his skin, which soon healed.<br/>"How's that feel? Hurts, doesn't it?" Damon grinned.<br/>"Fuck you," Stefan spat. With a frown, the older Salvatore struck him in the same spot four more times in quick succession.<br/>"Only twenty more, Stef," Damon smirked, and Stefan groaned in protest. The next ten strikes were on his chest, but crept up his arm, coming nervously close to his face. The last ten were the opposite, coming down on his lower stomach, and moving painfully close to his cock. </p><p>By the time Damon dropped the belt to the floor with a loud clatter, Stefan's skin was covered in dried blood where his skin had healed.<br/>"Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to find out, didn't you? You wanted to make me angry," Damon growled, kneeling between his legs. "'Cause why else would you not tell me? Why would you want to cheat on me?"<br/>"Damon," his brother answered quietly.<br/>"With all the affection I show you," the older Salvatore frowned, running his hands up Stefan's thighs. "Why would you want to do that to me?"</p><p>He smacked his hands down on Stefan's chest, who whimpered as he skin turned red. Damon sank his fangs into his brother's neck, tasting his blood. Stefan yelped in pain as Damon pulled back, ripping his skin along with.<br/>"Did you lie to me on purpose, Stefan?" he growled into his ear.<br/>"Yes," the younger Salvatore whimpered. <br/>"Why would you want to do that?" Damon frowned, eyes narrowing.<br/>"Because I," Stefan trailed off, blushing.<br/>"Because you wanted to rile me up? Wanted to see what I would do?" the older vampire said in a low voice.<br/>"Yes," his brother whined.<br/>"I appreciate the honesty Stef, but it's not going to gain you any favors," Damon smirked.</p><p>"Damon, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Stefan whined as his brother forced his knees towards his chest and secured his ankles to the headboard.<br/>"I know, baby I know, just take it and I'll forgive you, okay?" Damon smiled, biting into his thigh.<br/>"Please, Damon," Stefan cried as his brother ruthlessly pushed three fingers into his hole and began quickly moving them in and out. </p><p>"Damon, fuck, please," the younger Salvatore cried out as Damon suddenly began moving his fist inside his hole.<br/>"Was cheating on me worth it? Was Tyler Lockwood's cock up your ass worth upsetting me?" Damon growled.<br/>"I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry," Stefan whimpered.<br/>"It's a bit late for that, isn't it? If you're gonna act like a whore, you're gonna get fucked like a whore." </p><p>Stefan cried out in pain and pleasure as Damon replaced his fist with his cock, and began brutally fucking into his hole.<br/>"Oh god, Damon," Stefan whined, trying to hold onto something to brace himself with, but having nothing to grab.<br/>"Is this how he fucked you? Did he hold you down and make you scream his name?" Damon growled as he slammed into his brother.<br/>"Damon, please," the younger Salvatore whimpered.<br/>"Did you let him cum inside you?" Damon spat as he dug his short nails into Stefan's thighs.</p><p>He moaned loudly as released inside his younger brother's ass, which tightened around him on impulse.<br/>"Please, Damon, please let me cum," Stefan whined as the older vampire pulled out and adjusted his clothes.<br/>"Maybe if I leave you here for a century or two you'll learn your lesson," Damon smirked, and Stefan let out noises of protest as he watched his brother leave the room, leaving him tied to the bed, feet above his head, spunk dripping out of his hole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is gonna be pretty long, probably split into two parts, so it'll take me a bit longer, sorry yall</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Group</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part one of probably two</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You're invited to an evening of dining and pleasure at the Mikaelson's. Arrive at seven, black tie optional.</em>
</p><p>Both Salvatores, Alaric, Jeremy, Kai, Tyler, and Matt had received this letter, and were getting ready to go, unaware of the proceedings of the evening, and who else would be there. Matt was a bit hesitant after his last run-in with Klaus, but he figured that going would have less consequences than not, and hoped that this wasn't some kind of set up.</p><p>The Salvatores were the first to arrive, and were greeted at the door by Klaus.<br/>"Come in, please. We'll have drinks in here while we wait for the rest of our guests," Klaus smiled. The other five guests showed up within the next ten minutes, each one more confused than the last.<br/>"Now, I'm sure you're all curious as to why I have invited you here. If you will follow me, the reason will become very apparent," the hybrid smirked, leading the men to another room.</p><p>There was a collective, audible gasp as they entered a room to see Elijah and Kol in the middle of it, both naked, securely bound, and gagged. Elijah was laying face up on a table, each limb strapped to the legs of the table. Kol was on his hands and knees, strapped to a bench of sorts that was clearly designed for this exact purpose. His chest was pressed against a padded piece of wood, and his limbs strapped to the bench in two different spots each.<br/>"The nature of tonight's proceedings now makes sense, I would presume? Who wants to go first?" Klaus grinned. The guests all stood in stunned silence, before Damon finally spoke up.<br/>"I will. I've had fun with Elijah in the past, I want to take Kol out for a spin," the vampire smirked, and Kol groaned quietly in response. "I would assume this is for him?" he asked, gesturing to the nearby table with an assortment of whips, canes, and floggers. <br/>"Yes, only for him," Klaus smiled.</p><p>The other men in the room slowly shifted to a position where they could see better as Damon picked up a snake whip. The vampire crouched in front of Kol and removed the gag, tossing it to the floor.<br/>"I want to hear you clearly when you scream," Damon grinned, and Kol whimpered. He stood and moved to Kol's side, running a hand over his back, before whipping it with a loud crack.<br/>"Fuck," Kol grunted.<br/>"Come on, you can do better than that," Damon smiled, striking him harder.<br/>"Fuck you," he growled. Damon frowned and whipped him as hard as he could, causing Kol to cry out.</p><p>Klaus glanced around the room to watch the reactions of the rest of the men not actively participating. Tyler was attempting to discreetly palm his dick through his jeans. Matt was switching between staring at the floor and at Elijah's bound, naked body, wincing slightly every time Kol cried out in pain. Stefan was nearly expressionless, folding his arms and watching Damon and Kol, but he was clearly sporting a hard on. Kai had on a wicked smile, with one hand down his pants. Alaric was presumably imagining that it was himself in Kol's place, breath hitching as he watched Damon. Jeremy was clearly trying not to enjoy it, but his body was betraying him.</p><p>"Jeremy. Come here, love," Klaus commanded, and the teen obeyed, moving closer. The hybrid pulled Jeremy into his embrace, the teen's back pressed against his chest.<br/>"Don't feel bad. Just watch and enjoy it," Klaus said into his ear, one hand sliding to the teen's crotch. "Why don't you give Matt some encouragement," he said quietly. Jeremy let Klaus touch him a bit longer, until the hybrid let go, and he moved towards Matt.</p><p>"Hey baby," Jeremy smiled. "How're you feeling?" <br/>"I, I don't know actually. It's not right to put someone through pain for no reason. But, regardless of my morals, my dick is hard as a rock," Matt sighed, staring at the floor. He gasped as Jeremy gripped his hair and wrenched his head up, forcing him to watch as Damon whipped Kol's bright red skin.<br/>"Look at him. He's enjoying it. They both are. He likes it, so why can't you?" Jeremy said into his ear, then kissed his neck.<br/>"Jeremy," Matt whined.</p><p>Wordlessly, Tyler moved towards Elijah and got onto the table, kneeling between his legs. He leaned forward and kissed the vampire's chest, then made his way down Elijah's body, kissing and nipping.</p><p>Alaric dropped to his knees in front of Klaus and began undoing the hybrid's jeans.<br/>"Ah ah, I'm not on the table love, literally or figuratively," Klaus frowned.<br/>"I know. But I also know watching them is getting to you. Just let me do this. Let me make you feel good," Ric smiled, before taking the tip of Klaus's cock between his lips.<br/>"God, Alaric, you're fantastic at that," the hybrid groaned.</p><p>At some point, Damon had switched from whipping Kol to caning him, leaving dark, obviously painful, red stripes over his skin. Kai, unable to stand not participating anymore, cheerfully moved towards Kol, standing where the vampire could see him.<br/>"My turn," he grinned.<br/>"Klaus, you're not going to let this sociopathic--" Kol began to protest, before he was cut off by the witch shoving his thick cock into his mouth.<br/>"That's enough from you," Kai frowned, fucking his throat.</p><p>Elijah whimpered and did his best to stay completely still as Tyler flicked his tongue across his inner thighs.<br/>"Want me to fuck you?" Tyler asked in a low voice. With the gag, Elijah couldn't do much more than whine and nod. The vampire moaned and pulled against the bonds as Tyler slowly pushed his cock into Elijah's hole.<br/>"Fuck, so tight, feels so good," the hybrid groaned.<br/>"Mind if I join?" Stefan smirked, lightly touching Elijah's stomach with his fingertips. He felt the other vampire shiver underneath him as Tyler settled his cock inside him.</p><p>Kol had long since given up screaming, and settled for a labored, almost irritated hiss every time Damon struck his skin. Kai groaned as he fucked into his throat, running one hand over the vampire's neck. The Salvatore finally let the cane clatter to the ground, and began gently biting at Kol's shoulder as Kai pulled out, crouched down, and kissed him hard. Using his magic, Kai cut the vampire's skin just behind his collarbone, then dug his finger into it. Kol screamed into the witch's mouth as he hooked his finger on the bone, digging through muscle in the process.<br/>"God you're sick, both of you," Kol spat when Kai broke the kiss.<br/>"But you love it, don't you?" Damon grinned.<br/>"How fun would it be to rip out your clavicle? Wonder how much it would take to heal from that," Kai smirked, tugging on the bone and drawing a loud yelp from Kol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Continuation of previous chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God you're amazing, love," Klaus groaned as he fucked into Alaric's mouth. With a drawn out moan, he released down the man's throat, who swallowed and stood up.<br/>"You taste good," Ric grinned, kissing the hybrid.</p><p>"Strip for me, baby," Jeremy growled into Matt's ear.<br/>"Jere," the blonde answered quietly.<br/>"Matt. Strip," he said in a rough voice, gripping his neck. Matt whined but obeyed, slowly taking off his shirt, then the rest of his clothes.<br/>"Watch them," Jeremy commanded as he dropped to his knees in front of the blonde. It took a lot of effort to keep his eyes locked on Kol whining as Damon and Kai attempted to fit both of their cocks in his mouth, instead of looking down and watching his own cock disappear into Jeremy's.</p><p>Damon groaned as Kai gripped his ass with one hand, the other wrapped around as much of both of their dicks as he could reach.<br/>"I wonder how many cocks we could fit in his hole. Two? Three? God, how much would he scream? How loudly would he beg us to stop as his blood coated our dicks," Kai groaned. Kol frowned at the fact that he was being talked about as if he wasn't there.</p><p>With a loud moan, Tyler released inside Elijah after fucking him hard and fast.<br/>"Again, Tyler," Klaus commanded when the sired hybrid started to pull out. He made a noise of protest, but kept going anyway, feeling his own spunk push out of Elijah's hole as he continued fucking him.<br/>"Why don't you go play with Jeremy and Matt, love," Klaus said into Alaric's ear, who gave him a long kiss, then obeyed. He stood behind Jeremy and wrapped his hands around the teen's waist, kissing his neck.</p><p>"God, Klaus," Tyler whined. "I'm getting close."<br/>"Do it. Cum for me, Tyler," Klaus encouraged, and the teen released almost immediately. As Tyler pulled out, Elijah whimpered through the gag, bucking his hips up slightly.<br/>"You want to cum, don't you?" Stefan smiled, putting his hand on the vampire's hip, to which Elijah gave an enthusiastic nod. The Salvatore removed the gag and discarded it on the floor.<br/>"Beg for it," he commanded.<br/>"Please, Stefan, I need to cum, please let me," Elijah whined.<br/>"Alright, cum whenever you want," Stefan smiled, wrapping his hand around the vampire's painfully hard cock and stroking it quickly.<br/>"Tell him when you're close, love," Klaus called out.<br/>"Yes, brother," Elijah moaned.</p><p>"Oh god, I'm so close," he whimpered, pulling at the bonds.<br/>"Good. Just let go," Stefan encouraged.<br/>"Fuck, Stefan," Elijah whined. He was moments away from releasing, when Stefan removed his touch completely.<br/>"Stefan, fuck, fuck you," the vampire growled.<br/>"Now Elijah, be nice," Klaus reprimanded.<br/>"I'm sorry brother, Stefan," Elijah frowned.<br/>"I forgive you," Stefan grinned as he began pumping the vampire's cock again.</p><p>"Fuck you both," Kol spat after Damon whipped him hard a few more times for good measure.<br/>"What was that? I swear I just heard an ungrateful brat," Kai laughed.<br/>"Fuck you," Kol repeated with less enthusiasm, pulling against his restraints.<br/>"No, fuck you," Damon smirked, then slammed his cock all the way inside Kol ass, causing him to cry out in pain.<br/>"Please, Damon," Kol whined, his entire body tensing as the Salvatore pounded into his hole.<br/>"Come on Kol, beg some more, it sounds so pretty," Kai smiled, kissing him quickly.</p><p>"Fuck, please, Stefan, just let me cum," Elijah whined as the Salvatore brought him to the edge and then abruptly stopped for the third time.<br/>"I'm not stopping you. Cum whenever you want," Stefan chuckled.<br/>"Wait, I want him to cum inside me," Jeremy grinned,  leaving Matt and Alaric and moving towards Elijah.<br/>"Jeremy, please," the vampire whimpered as the teen got onto the table and straddled his hips.</p><p>Both Elijah and Jeremy moaned as the teen sank down on the vampire's cock.<br/>"Fuck, Jeremy, feels so good," Elijah groaned. <br/>He moaned loudly as he moved up and down, feeling the vampire's long cock inside him. Jeremy leaned forward to kiss Elijah, tongue moving between his lips.<br/>"God, Jeremy, I'm so close," the vampire whimpered.<br/>"Cum for me Elijah," Jeremy smiled, tightening his hole around the vampire's cock. <br/>With a loud moan, Elijah released inside Jeremy, squeezing his eyes shut and pulling against the restraints.</p><p>"Damn, you look so pretty like this," Stefan praised, brushing Elijah's hair off of his face. "Think you could take being fucked again?" Elijah nodded wordlessly.<br/>"May I?" Stefan asked Klaus as he started undoing the vampire's bonds.<br/>"Go ahead," Klaus answered, then beckoned Tyler over and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Klaus sat down in a nearby chair, and the teen followed even without being told. He waited as the older hybrid pulled out his cock from his pants, then slowly sat down onto it, moaning loudly. Tyler leaned back, kissing Klaus's neck as he moved his hips up and down.</p><p>"God, Klaus," Tyler whined, moaning as the hybrid thrusted up into him.<br/>"I love how loud you are, darling. Makes you sound like a slut. Open, willing, debauched and begging for more," Klaus slurred into his ear.<br/>"Fuck, you're gonna make me cum just from the way you talk," Tyler laughed, before groaning and throwing his head back.<br/>"Good," Klaus smirked, gripping the teens hips and slamming him down on his cock.</p><p>"Stefan," Elijah whimpered as he lowered his sore hole on the Salvatore's thick cock. Stefan had laid down on the table where Elijah had just been, who was now straddling his hips and slowly riding his cock.<br/>"Come on Elijah, you can do better than that," Stefan smiled, thrusting up into the vampire to encourage him.<br/>"Fuck, Stefan, so good," Elijah groaned.<br/>"Damn, you're tight, feels so fucking good," Stefan moaned.  Elijah moved faster, moaning loudly and tightening his hole around Stefan's dick.<br/>"Fuck, Elijah, I'm close, fuck," Stefan whined, bucking up into the other vampire. <br/>"Please, Stefan, more," Elijah whined, moving faster.<br/>"God, Elijah," Stefan moaned, thrusting upwards as he released inside the other vampire.</p><p>Damon came inside Kol with a loud moan, then gave Kai a quizzical look as he began undoing the binding holding the vampire.<br/>"Lay down, Damon," Kai commanded. The vampire frowned but obeyed, pulling out of Kol and laying on the floor next to him.<br/>"If you try anything, you'll regret it. Understand?" Kai growled into Kol's ear as he undid the last of the restraints. Kol nodded, whimpering quietly.</p><p>"On your knees, straddling Damon," Kai commanded, and Kol did just that. He kneeled down over the vampire, letting his hands rest on his abdomen.<br/>"Fuck, you're gonna get me hard again," Damon laughed.<br/>"That's the point," Kai frowned. Kol understood what Kai wanted, and leaned forward to kiss Damon, hands running over his sides. Damon groaned into Kol's mouth, his cock quickly responding.</p><p>"Alright Kol, ready for the best fuck of your life?" Kai grinned, guiding the vampire's hole onto Damon's cock.<br/>"No offense, but I've already had him once, not sure he'll be much better the second time," Kol laughed, then moaned quietly.<br/>"Well of course. I was talking about me, silly," Kai smiled, undoing his jeans. <br/>"Wait, you're not, you wouldn't, right?" Kol tensed up as Kai drew close to him from behind.<br/>"I'm beginning to think you don't know me at all," Kai frowned before slamming his cock inside Kol alongside Damon's. He cried out in pain, but moaned loudly soon after as Kai began moving in and out.</p><p>"Fuck, Kai," Damon groaned, feeling his cock slide against his own. <br/>"Sometime I want to do to you what you did to him. Tie you up and whip you senseless, and then brutally fuck you," Kai smirked.<br/>"Oh god, fuck, feels so good, so full," Kol whined.<br/>"Fuck, Kol, you've got quite the ass," Kai laughed between moans.<br/>"You getting close, Kai? Come on, just cum, I want to feel it on my cock," Damon encouraged, then pulled Kol down for a hard kiss.<br/>"Fuck, Damon, sometimes you're so irresistible," Kai laughed, then released inside Kol with a loud moan soon after.</p><p>Klaus's guests looked over at him to see Tyler slowly riding his cock, chest heaving, apparently having released at least once already.<br/>"I hope you all had a good night," Klaus smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Klaus/Damon/Tyler/Alaric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How did you get so goddamn lucky? He's perfect," Damon groaned.<br/>"Am I not?" Alaric asked, feigning offense.<br/>"Of course you are, sweetheart," the Salvatore grinned, kissing him. Damon and Alaric were sitting next to each other on a couch, while Klaus was sitting across from them. All three men were watching as Tyler kneeled in the middle, fingering himself and moaning.<br/>"Come here, slut," Klaus beckoned, and the teen obeyed. "Get that bag for me, will you, love?" the older hybrid requested, gesturing towards a black duffel bag in the corner.</p><p>"Is this what I think it is?" Tyler asked as he brought it over to Klaus.<br/>"The chains you used to so nobly restrain yourself when you had to turn? Yes, darling," Klaus smiled, taking the bag from the teen.<br/>"Mm fuck, I can't wait. I love it. Being chained up and used for someone else's pleasure. Makes me feel so good," Tyler groaned.<br/>"I must admit, that thought is appealing, but I have something else in mind tonight," Klaus smirked. "Lay down in the middle of the floor, love."</p><p>Tyler obeyed, letting his knees casually fall apart as he found a comfortable spot on the floor, exposing his hole. He shivered in anticipation as Klaus blindfolded him without warning.<br/>"Please, Klaus," the teen whined.<br/>"What, love?" Klaus answered, placing one hand on Tyler's thigh.<br/>"Please do something. I'm so goddamn horny," Tyler groaned loudly.<br/>"Fuck, Lockwood, you're so fucking hot. If it was up to me I would already be fucking you until you were screaming my name," Damon moaned from his spot on the couch, palming himself through his jeans.</p><p>"Alright Tyler, are you ready for what I plan to do to you?" Klaus asked.<br/>"I've been ready, get on with it," Tyler growled.<br/>"Someone's impatient. Looks like I won't be worrying about making this comfortable," the older hybrid smirked.<br/>"Good. Don't. I want to feel it," the teen grinned. He heard the sound of chains moving, wondering what Klaus planned to do with them, but not daring to take off the blindfold. When he felt something cold prodding his hole, he immediately understood.<br/>"Oh god, Klaus," Tyler groaned.</p><p>Instead of responding, Klaus simply pushed the first link of the thick chain into the teen's hole, who whined quietly. He moved his hand to the back of Tyler's thigh and forced it uncomfortably close to his chest, causing him to hiss at the stretch. Klaus pushed in two more links in quick succession, drawing a gasp from both Tyler and Alaric.<br/>"Enjoying the view, Ric?" Damon smirked, reaching over to pull the man's cock from his jeans and began pumping it.<br/>"Fuck, Damon," Alaric groaned, unable to stop imagining what it would be like to be in Tyler's place.</p><p>"Holy shit, Klaus," Tyler whimpered as the seventh link settled inside his hole.<br/>"Damon, Alaric, come here," Klaus commanded. He offered Damon a second, slightly smaller chain, who immediately understood what Klaus wanted. "Tyler, why don't you give Alaric some attention while Damon is preoccupied," the hybrid said, clearly not just a suggestion. Alaric guided Tyler hand to his cock, who immediately began jerking it quickly.</p><p>Tyler groaned as Damon pumped his cock to get it fully hard, then whined and squirmed as Klaus pushed the tenth link inside him.<br/>"Alright Damon, go ahead," Klaus commanded.<br/>"Gotta say, I wouldn't particularly want to be you right now, Lockwood," Damon smirked.<br/>"Wait, Damon, what are you going to do?" Tyler asked, starting to panic, but still not daring to take off the blindfold.<br/>"Calm down and you'll feel it," the Salvatore chuckled, then pressed the chain to Tyler's urethra.</p><p>"Fuck, Klaus, please don't let him, it's too much," Tyler whined as the first link slowly pushed into his cock. The task of pleasing Alaric had been quickly forgotten, and instead Tyler was simply squeezing the man's thigh to have something to hold onto.<br/>"I'm not letting him do this, love. I'm making him do this," Klaus smiled as he reached thirteen links inside the teen's ass.<br/>"Please, Damon, I can't, please stop," Tyler whimpered as the fourth link disappeared inside his cock.<br/>"The next words out of your mouth better be 'oh god Damon, please more, feels so good,' or I swear I'll shove the rest of this chain inside you and yank it out like a pull start," Damon growled.<br/>"Fuck, oh god, Damon. Please, more, feels so good," Tyler whined.<br/>"See? Bet it feels better already," Damon grinned. "You know what? I just got an amazing idea." The Salvatore pushed in link after link, drawing loud cries from Tyler, until about half of the chain was inside him.</p><p>"Come here, Alaric," Damon commanded. The man moved closer and allowed Damon to guide him into the position he wanted, straddling Tyler's hips and facing him.<br/>"I know you didn't plan for this, but I can't help myself. You've got an ass made for fucking, Ric," the vampire groaned.<br/>"Fuck, Damon," Alaric moaned in response.<br/>"Come on, show me that pretty hole of yours," Damon grinned, and the man leaned forward, kissing Tyler's neck as the vampire prodded his hole.</p><p>Alaric gasped, then moaned as the other end of the chain inside Tyler was pressed into his hole.<br/>"Fuck, Damon, feels so damn good," Alaric groaned as Damon established a steady rhythm of pushing in link after link until the other half of the chain was completely inside him, and he could feel the tip of Tyler cock against his hole. Both Tyler and Alaric moaned loudly as the teen's cock settled inside his hole, both men feeling impossibly full.<br/>"Holy fuck, Damon, best idea you've ever had. God, feels so fucking good," Alaric groaned, slowly rocking up and down.<br/>"Fuck, Damon, Alaric, I can't, it's too much," Tyler whined, then gasped as Klaus pushed another few links of chain into his ass.</p><p>"Damon, why don't you get in on the fun? Come here," Klaus commanded, removing the blindfold from Tyler who squinted at the sudden light in his eyes. Damon frowned but obeyed. He positioned himself as the hybrid instructed, laying down in the opposite direction Tyler was, slotting their legs together. The Salvatore hissed as Klaus unceremoniously began pushing the other half of the chain inside Tyler's hole into his own.<br/>"Fuck, Klaus, at least be a little gentle, I'm not used to being on this end of things," Damon groaned.<br/>"Oh I'm sorry darling," Klaus smirked as he brutally shoved the rest of the chain inside him.</p><p>"Alright Alaric, ready to feel even better?" Klaus grinned.<br/>"Is that possible?" Ric breathed between moans. "Fuck, fuck, it's possible," he moaned as Klaus guided Damon cock inside him alongside Tyler's.<br/>"God, Ric, feels so damn good," Damon groaned.<br/>"Fuck, I'm gonna be feeling this for at least a week," Alaric groaned.<br/>"Why not make it two weeks?" Klaus smirked as he pressed his cock to the man's hole.<br/>"Holy fuck, I can't, fuck, I," Alaric stuttered, feeling the painful stretch as he lowered slightly onto Klaus's cock as well.<br/>"Come on baby, you can do it. Do it for me. Do it for the feeling of your sore hole as you sit at your desk during class, knowing what a filthy cock slut you are," Damon smirked.<br/>"Ladies and gentlemen, Damon Salvatore, ever the romantic," Alaric laughed, then cried out as Klaus pushed him down the rest of the way.</p><p>"Fuck, Ric, you're so damn hot," Damon groaned as the man slowly moved up and down.<br/>"Fuck, holy fuck," Alaric whined.<br/>"Oh god, I'm close," Tyler whimpered.<br/>"Go ahead Tyler, whenever you want," Klaus replied, thrusting up into Alaric.<br/>"Fuck, Klaus, feels so good," the younger hybrid groaned.<br/>"All this and still all he can think about is you. We're both so damn lucky to blessed with such sluts," Damon laughed between moans. "Fuck, Ric, you're gonna make me cum."<br/>"God yes, please Damon, fuck, I want it," Alaric begged.<br/>"Fuck, Klaus," Tyler moaned loudly as he released inside of Ric, spurring Damon to cum as well. A few thrusts later Klaus came inside Alaric with a loud groan.</p><p>Ric gently lifted himself off of the men, feeling their spunk drip down his thigh, whining as Klaus gently pulled out the chain. The hybrid then removed the chain from Damon, who immediately bent Alaric over and began licking the cum from his hole. <br/>"Klaus, please," Tyler whimpered.<br/>"I know love, you did so good, just be patient," Klaus praised as he gently tugged the chain from his ass. The teen let out a breath as the first chain was removed, but he gasped as Klaus tugged on the second.<br/>"Fuck, fuck, Klaus," Tyler whined, gripping the hybrid's wrist to stop him from moving.<br/>"Hands above your head," Klaus growled, and the teen slowly obeyed.</p><p>Klaus wrapped the end of the chain around his hand and pulled hard, causing Tyler to cry out.<br/>"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Klaus grinned.<br/>"It was fucking terrible," Tyler answered, giving a weak smile, then pulled the hybrid down for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Multiple/Matt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In reference to the bet made (and lost) in chapter 12</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Damon, come on, you're really following through with this?" Matt protested as the vampire closed the shackles around his wrists that would chain him to the wall for the next week. He shivered as his naked body was exposed to the cold.<br/>
"Absolutely. I can't wait to fuck you whenever I want. Something tells me you won't be getting much sleep this week," Damon winked.<br/>
"And you're not worried I'll get bored of you?" Matt laughed.<br/>
"That's impossible. Besides, I've told a few others about your predicament," the vampire grinned.<br/>
"Who?" the blonde asked hesitantly.<br/>
"I suppose you'll have to find out. Although Tyler seemed rather excited, I'm sure he'll be by soon."</p><p>"You know what? I've decided I want to fuck you now. Bourbon can wait," Damon smirked, leaning down to kiss Matt.<br/>
"You're putting off bourbon for me? I must be something special," the blonde laughed.<br/>
"You have no idea, Donovan," the vampire winked.</p><p>"You gonna fuck me or what?" Matt frowned after Damon spent a long moment not moving.<br/>
"You know what? I've decided to mix this up a little, because you're clearly enjoying this. I've got to turn this into a punishment somehow," Damon sighed.<br/>
"What are you gonna do?" Matt asked, getting worried. The vampire looked him in the eyes.<br/>
"Whoever comes in here, you're gonna fight. You're not going to like it. You're not going to want it. Not until I tell you otherwise. Got it?" Damon said, compelling him.<br/>
"I got it," Matt answered.</p><p>When Damon touched his thigh, the teen immediately recoiled, pulling against the chains and trying to get out of the vampire's reach.<br/>
"Damon, please don't," Matt whimpered.<br/>
"That's more like it," the vampire grinned.<br/>
"Damon, stop," the blonde pleaded as the Salvatore slid his hand up his thigh.<br/>
"The more you fight, the more it'll hurt," Damon smirked.<br/>
"Please, stop, just let me go," Matt begged, pulling on the chains.<br/>
"This is a punishment, remember? The deal was a week, so a week it'll be."</p><p>As Damon stood up and moved closer, Matt's feeble attempts at kicking him only earned him a boot heel planted hard into his thigh. The teen cried out, and Damon took the opportunity to shove his thumbs between Matt's lips, prying open his mouth and pushing his cock inside.<br/>
"You even think about biting me, you'll regret it," Damon growled, and Matt whimpered around the thick cock in his mouth. "This may prove to be the worst week of your life, Donovan. I'll get everyone down here to fuck you. Stefan, Klaus, Kai, even that slut friend of yours, Lockwood. You'll be fucked so many times your ass will look like a sperm bank," the vampire chuckled as he fucked into the teen's throat.</p><p>"You know what? I've decided I want that bourbon. I'll let the anticipation build a bit more," Damon grinned, fixing his jeans and leaving the room.</p><p>The blood in his arms had long since left, simply due to gravity, but the fact that it would stay that way for the rest of the week was a bit concerning. All profound thoughts about blood and gravity soon vanished as he heard someone approaching, and his heart began to pound uncomfortably against his ribcage.</p><p>"Kol?" Matt questioned as the vampire entered the room. "Have to say I'm surprised you made the effort, coming all this way just for me," the teen joked to hide his nervousness.<br/>
"How could I not, darling? Ever since Klaus's little party I've been dying to fuck that ass of yours," Kol smirked, moving closer. "Besides, there are other people in this house that I can also fuck until I'm too exhausted to move. You're not the only one I'm here for. I'll make sure to moan extra loud so you can hear it too," the vampire winked.</p><p>Matt moved away as much as he could, pressing himself against the wall as Kol approached him.<br/>
"Aw come on sweetheart, I'm not that bad am I? I'll treat you well if you do the same for me," Kol smirked as he kneeled over the blonde's hips. As the vampire leaned in for a kiss, Matt turned his head to avoid it.<br/>
"That's alright, I love it when they fight. When they scream. Gets me all hot and bothered," Kol grinned, gripping Matt's chin and forcing him into a kiss.</p><p>The vampire yelped and drew back after Matt bit his lip.<br/>
"You're not afraid to put up a fight, are you? I like it," Kol smiled, then punched the teen across his jaw.<br/>
"Fuck you," Matt growled, spitting blood at the vampire.<br/>
"I'm so glad I'm the first one to fuck you this week. I can't wait to watch you break," Kol smirked, then punched him again.</p><p>Matt hissed as Kol sank his fangs into his inner thigh, drinking his blood.<br/>
"God you taste wonderful. You want to try it?" Kol grinned, moving forward to kiss Matt. When his attempts to force his tongue into the teen's throat didn't work, he struck Matt's wound hard with his hand, causing him to open his mouth in surprise just enough to push his tongue inside. The blonde cringed at the taste of his own blood on Kol's mouth.</p><p>Kol bit into his wrist and held it to Matt's lips, but he refused to drink.<br/>
"Fine. Don't want to heal? That's your choice," Kol frowned. He bit into the teen's thigh again, ripping his skin on the way out to make it bleed more. The vampire collected Matt's blood with his right hand while pulling out his cock with his left, then coated his dick with the thick, red liquid.</p><p>"Fuck you! Get the fuck away from me!" Matt shouted, kicking at Kol's shin who was almost too far away to reach.<br/>
"Is that it? Come on Matt, you can do better. Hit me," Kol encouraged. Instead, the teen spat at him.<br/>
"Like I would do anything you wanted," the blonde growled.<br/>
"Fine. I really want you to not let me fuck you," Kol grinned, earning a silent scowl in response.</p><p>Kol retrieved his belt, securing one end around Matt's ankle, after some resistance, and the other end to the chain restraining the teen's wrist. He knelt down between Matt's legs, holding his other leg with one hand while pressing his blood covered cock to the teen's hole.<br/>
"Sorry I forgot to prep you, hope this doesn't hurt too much," Kol smirked, before slamming into him. Matt did his best to stifle his cry of pain, not wanting to give Kol the satisfaction, as the vampire began slamming into him, hard and fast.</p><p>"Fuck, you're tighter than I expected," Kol groaned.<br/>
"Fuck you," Matt managed to say through gritted teeth.<br/>
"I may be done a lot sooner than I thought I would be. You feel so damn good," the vampire smirked. Before Matt could process what was happening, Kol stood and shoved his dick into the teen's mouth.</p><p>Matt resisted the urge to gag at the overwhelming taste of his own blood, and at the vampire's cock hitting the back of his throat as he thrusted into it.<br/>
"Fuck, you feel so good," Kol moaned. With one leg now free to move, Matt kicked the vampire in the shin, which only earned him Kol's heel pinning his leg to the ground.</p><p>The blonde did his best to breathe through his nose to avoid choking on Kol's long cock, which was ruthlessly fucking into his mouth.<br/>
"Fuck, you're so good darling," Kol moaned, before releasing with a loud, drawn out groan of pleasure. Matt could taste the vampire's spunk along with the remnant of his blood, and he almost choked trying to swallow it.<br/>
"Thank you darling, you've been quite helpful," Kol smirked.</p><p>Matt didn't know how long it had been since Kol left, leaving the belt securing his ankle as well, but he had apparently fallen asleep, and was waking up to the sound of approaching footsteps. Still a bit groggy, he looked up to see Damon and Stefan entering the room.<br/>
"Please, Damon, let me go," he said quietly.<br/>
"Sorry Donovan, not my fault you lost the bet," Damon smiled. "Now, you're gonna suck off my cockslut here," he began, wrapping his arms around Stefan's waist and pulling him against his body, who moaned quietly, "and then he's gonna suck me off, and then we're both gonna fuck you. Sound good?"<br/>
"God yes, so fucking good," Stefan whined as Damon kissed his neck, adding to the hickeys that had been left there the night before.<br/>
"You're sick," the teen spat.<br/>
"You're just figuring that out?" Damon laughed, before helping Stefan out of his clothes.</p><p>"Damn, Stef, hard already? Haven't even touched you yet," Damon hummed, absentmindedly running his hands over his brother's body.<br/>
"Please Damon," Stefan complained.<br/>
"Alright, have at 'im," the older Salvatore smirked, watching as Stefan approached Matt, giving him a well placed kick in the thigh before the teen could even attempt to do the same to him.</p><p>Matt struggled as Stefan attempted to coax his mouth open, but after another hard kick to the leg, the blonde went still.<br/>
"Come on Matty, open up for me," Stefan encouraged, brushing his thumb over the teen's bottom lip.<br/>
"Fuck you," he growled in response.<br/>
"It doesn't look like you're in a position to make orders here," the vampire smirked, and Matt grudgingly parted his lips, allowing Stefan to push his thumb inside his mouth, opening it impossibly wide.</p><p>The teen whimpered as he watched Stefan pull out his cock, stroking it a couple times.<br/>
"I know, the Salvatore's are well endowed, aren't we?" Stefan smirked, pushing the tip into Matt's mouth. Whining in useless protest, the blonde began slowly sucking, only taking it just past the tip.<br/>
"Come on Matt, you can do better than that," Stefan smirked, putting a hand on the back of the teen's head and pushing it all the way down on his dick without warning. He held him there, choking and gagging, until Matt really started to struggle. As soon as the vampire let go, the teen pulled back, coughing and breathing hard.</p><p>"Did I say you could stop?" Damon reprimanded as he approached.<br/>
"Please, don't, just let me go," Matt whined.<br/>
"Get back to it Donovan," the older Salvatore commanded, and the teen hesitantly obeyed.<br/>
"Oh fuck, Damon," Stefan moaned as he felt his brother's cock pushing into his hole. "You didn't mention the part where you fuck me," he laughed.<br/>
"It was a spur of the moment thing," Damon smirked, before slamming hard into him, in turn shoving Stefan cock into Matt's throat.<br/>
"Holy fuck," Stefan groaned as Damon began giving shallow thrusts, and Matt went back to slowly sucking him.</p><p>"I think it's time we make Donovan scream, don't you, Stef?" Damon smiled, kissing his brother's neck and earning a whimper from both Stefan and Matt, although for different reasons.<br/>
"Come on, Damon, I'm getting close, just let me cum first," the younger Salvatore protested.<br/>
"It may have sounded like a suggestion, slut," Damon began, wrapping an arm around Stefan's neck and pulling him backwards, "but it wasn't. Now, get down and behind him," the vampire growled, letting go of his brother.</p><p>Stefan sat down behind Matt, pulling the teen half into his lap, who struggled in his hold.<br/>
"Damon, please don't, just let me go, I don't want this," Matt protested.<br/>
"But you do, Donovan. You're a slut just like Stefan," Damon smirked, kneeling down between the teen's legs.<br/>
"Please, don't," Matt whined, pulling against Stefan's hold.<br/>
"Stef, you first," Damon commanded. He lifted Matt up just enough for his brother to press his cock to the teen's hole, then let the teen settle onto it.<br/>
"Fuck, Damon, I can't, it hurts, please," Matt whimpered.<br/>
"You think that hurts?" Damon smirked, lining up his cock with the teen's hole as well and slowly pushing in.</p><p>"Holy fuck, Damon, please don't, fuck," the teen cried out.<br/>
"Oh god, Damon, I'm so fucking close," Stefan whined.<br/>
"Hold on just for a bit, brother," Damon commanded, starting to move in and out of the blonde.<br/>
"Damon, fuck, stop," Matt protested, pulling against the restraints.<br/>
"You know, for complaining so much, you're pretty hard," Damon chuckled.<br/>
"Fuck you," Matt growled.<br/>
"Aw, did I make little Donovan feel bad?" the older vampire laughed, before suddenly slamming into his hole.<br/>
"Fuck, Damon, holy fuck, stop," Matt cried as Damon continued pounding into him.<br/>
"God, Damon, please, I need to cum," Stefan whined.<br/>
"Alright Stef, cum whenever you want," Damon smiled.</p><p>"Holy fuck, Damon, so fucking good," Stefan moaned loudly as he released inside Matt. He whimpered at the over sensitivity as he felt his brother's cock sliding over his own, and started to pull out of the teen.<br/>
"Did I say you could move?" Damon growled, and Stefan immediately froze.<br/>
"Please, Damon, it's too much," he protested.<br/>
"First you were begging me to fuck him, now you're begging me to stop. You should really make up your mind, brother. Why don't you just sit right there and think about it," Damon winked, then continued to slam into Matt.</p><p>Both men beneath him were whining and begging him to stop, which only spurred him on more. Before long, he was releasing inside Matt with a loud moan.<br/>
"See you later, Donovan," Damon winked as he pulled out.</p><p> </p><p>Along with the others of his friends who had come by, it seemed like Damon had been coming down to fuck him every hour, on the hour. However, when he heard footsteps approaching only a few minutes after Damon had just left, he was confused. He tensed up, trying to shrink into himself as the door opened.</p><p>"I know, just the face you want to see in the last hours of your long week," Kai said as he entered the room, watching Matt sigh and close his eyes. "They made me go last for a reason, you know. Because I'm gonna take all the pain you've had this entire week, and replicate it in the space of a few hours. You excited? I'm excited. I'm real fucking excited," Kai grinned, sitting down across from Matt and setting a bag on the floor. He reached into the bag and pulled out four candles, placing them to one side and lighting each of them. Next to the candles, he placed a hunting knife, then a leather flogger with presumably sharp teeth lining the ends. On the other side of himself, he laid out a box of at least thirty long needles, a thick sounding rod, a roll of ductape, and a long, thin chain.<br/>
"So, what first?"</p><p>"Fuck you, crazy bitch," Matt growled.<br/>
"I think we'll start with this, then," Kai smiled, picking up the sounding rod.<br/>
"What is that?" the teen asked, starting to panic. Instead of answering, Kai reached forward and stroked Matt's dick.<br/>
"Fuck, Kai, stop it," the blonde protested, starting to get hard against his will. He succeeded in kicking Kai in the stomach, which also succeeded in making him angry.</p><p>"You know, I was thinking about holding back a little. Going a bit easy, for your sake. Fuck that. I'm gonna tear you apart Donavan," Kai smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm nearing the end of this fic, so if yall have any requests, comment them and I'll see if I can make it happen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Continuation of previous chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains dubcon, graphic violence and torture. Consider yourself warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kai, please don't," Matt protested, struggling against Kai as he forced his other ankle up and wrapped the chain binding his wrist around it.<br/>"How's that feel? Hurts?" Kai smirked.<br/>"Kai, stop," the teen whimpered.<br/>"Alright, let's try this again." Kai retrieved the sounding rod, stroking Matt cock a few times, before slowly pushing it into his urethra.<br/>"Fuck, that hurts, stop," Matt whined.<br/>"Believe me, I'm just getting started. This is the least of your worries," Kai grinned. He retrieved the ductape and tore two small pieces, then used them to make an X over the sounding rod, securing it inside of the teen.<br/>"Please, please don't, it hurts," Matt whimpered, pulling on the chains.</p><p>Kai picked up the knife and held it to Matt's inner thigh.<br/>"I'm going to let this leg loose. Try anything and I'll sever your artery. Got it?" he growled.<br/>"Please, don't," Matt whined.<br/>"Play nicely and I won't have to," Kai smiled, before unwrapping the chain and letting the blonde's leg down. He quickly moved so he was straddling Matt's leg, and retrieved the box of needles.<br/>"Fuck, Kai, please, please don't," Matt begged, starting to struggling underneath the man.<br/>"Stay still," he growled, and Matt reluctantly obeyed.</p><p>"I would love to shove this right into your eye," Kai grinned, holding a needle only a couple inches away from the teens left eye. "But, I'll settle for someplace less permanent."<br/>Matt let out a breath of relief, then gasped as he felt the needle enter his skin directly over one of his upper ribs, go  through him about an inch or two, then come out the other side. He grimaced, gritting his teeth and trying not to give Kai the satisfaction of hearing his pain, as another needle entered his skin, one rib lower. <br/>"Don't hold back, Matty. You can cry if you want to," Kai smiled, proceeding to line each of his ribs with a long needle.</p><p>The blonde did his best not to make a sound, but the sharp pinch as the needles entered, and the slow, sickening feeling of them pushing through his skin, made it difficult. Against his wishes, a single tear made its way down his cheek. Grinning, Kai leaned forward and gently dragged his tongue over it, then kissed him.<br/>"Still trying to be the tough guy, are you? That's fine, you'll be screaming by the end," Kai smiled as he pierced the skin over Matt's lowest rib. <br/>"Fuck you, crazy bitch," the teen growled.<br/>"Now that was uncalled for," Kai frowned, before picking up another needle. Grinning, he pushed it directly into Matt's skin between his first and second ribs. The blonde grew nauseous as he felt the needle inside of him.</p><p>He did his best not to focus on it as another needle pushed inside him, just a few inches to the side of the one before. <br/>"Come on Matty, it's no fun when you're not present to experience it," Kai frowned. "Watch. Look away, and I'll break your femur," he growled, and Matt hesitantly turn his head to watch as another needle disappear into him, between his second and third ribs.</p><p>Matt did his best not to vomit or pass out, watching as two needles sank into his skin between each of his ribs.<br/>"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Kai smirked as he teased the end of one needle, moving it side to side inside Matt, who cringed at the feeling.<br/>"Please, it hurts, please stop," the teen whimpered.<br/>"You think this hurts? Oh baby, I can make it hurt," Kai grinned.<br/>"Kai, please don't," Matt protested, pulling against his restraints. <br/>"Don't look away Matty," Kai threatened in a sweet tone. He picked up the flogger and held it a few inches from his eyes.<br/>"Kai, please," the teen whimpered.<br/>"What do you think I should do with this? It looks like a lot of fun," Kai grinned and gently tilted Matt's chin up with the handle. "Probably more fun for me than you."</p><p>"Kai, I will punch your teeth out when I get out of this," Matt growled.<br/>"You may be a little too sore to do that," Kai smiled, before striking the teen's abdomen. The blonde yelped as he felt the sharp teeth cut into his skin. <br/>"Can I kiss you? I'm gonna kiss you," Kai smiled, then gripped his chin and pressed their lips together. The blonde cried out into Kai's mouth as the man struck him again in the same spot.</p><p>"Please, please stop. Don't kiss me, don't touch me, and please, don't hurt me," Matt begged.<br/>"I don't think there's a whole lot you can do about it," Kai smirked, then whipped Matt's ribs directly over the needles, causing him to scream loud enough that Alaric could hear it from where he was laying in Damon's bed. Kai whipped Matt's abdomen and thighs bloody. The blonde cried out and tried not to vomit with each strike, feeling the teeth on the leather split his skin.</p><p>"Let's take a break from that, shall we?" Kai smiled. He set down the flogger and picked up one of the four candle that had been burning since they started.<br/>"Please, stop," Matt said weakly, his voice strained from yelling.<br/>"Personally, I find this doesn't hurt as much, but everyone's different," Kai chuckled, before tilting the candle and letting the hot wax drip down onto the cuts on Matt's thigh.<br/>"Oh god, Kai, please," Matt whimpered trying to struggle away.<br/>"Come on, that's not too bad, is it?" Kai smirked, picking up the second candle and letting the wax find its way down Matt's abdomen. After retrieving the third candle, Kai gripped Matt's hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck and watching as the wax streamed down it and pooled at his collarbone.</p><p>"Just one more, okay?" Kai smiled, picking up the last candle.<br/>"Please, I can't," Matt said quietly, gritting his teeth through the stinging pain.<br/>"I think you can." The teen watched and cried out as hot wax poured down the length of his cock. "See that wasn't too bad, was it?" Kai smirked.<br/>"Go to hell," Matt growled. Frowning, Kai picked up the flogger and reared his arm back, but someone grabbed his wrist before he could strike.</p><p>"I think he's had enough, don't you?" Damon asked, with a touch of threat in his voice.<br/>"Come on Damon, I didn't finish," Kai protested, struggling against the vampire's strong hold.<br/>"I can finish with you, if you want," Damon smirked, and Kai simply frowned and went silent.</p><p>Damon crouched in front of the teen and looked into his eyes.<br/>"Forget want I told you at the beginning of this week. Feel whatever you want to about what happened," the vampire said, compelling him.<br/>"Oh god, Damon, I need to cum," Matt groaned, all the pleasure he felt that week suddenly rushing back to him.<br/>"Tell you what. I'll clean you up, heal you, and then I'll get little Gilbert down here to fuck the living daylights out of you. Sound good?" Damon grinned.<br/>"So fucking good," the teen moaned.</p><p>He whimpered as Damon slowly removed the needles, doing so as carefully and painlessly as possible. After they had all been taken out, Damon gently removed the sounding rod.<br/>"Should I unchain you?" Damon asked.<br/>"No," Matt breathed. "I want him to fuck me with them on."<br/>"Someone's feeling kinky," the vampire chuckled. "I'll go get him for you."<br/>Damon left the room after healing the teen with a bit of blood, hauling Kai with him, leaving Matt to anxiously await Jeremy's arrival.</p><p>"Hey baby. How you feelin'?" Jeremy asked as he walked into the room.<br/>"Like I'm about to explode. Please Jere, just fuck me already," Matt begged.<br/>"Under normal circumstances I would make you beg for it, but I've missed this so damn much. I can make an exception this time," Jeremy grinned. He kneeled down between Matt's legs and pressed the tip of his dick to the older teen's hole.<br/>"Just fuck me goddamnit!" Matt complained, frustrated that Jeremy wasn't doing anything.<br/>"Alright alright, no need to get upset," Jeremy laughed, before slamming into him.</p><p>"Holy shit, Jere, so fuckin' good," Matt moaned loudly as the younger teen pounded into him. "Fuck, I'm so close," he whined.<br/>"Whenever you want baby, cum for me," Jeremy groaned, getting close himself. He moaned as the blonde tightened his hole around his cock, spurring him to fuck the teen harder.<br/>"Oh god, Jeremy, fuck!" Matt shouted as he came. A minute or so later, the other teen released inside him with a loud groan.</p><p>"This may have just been the best week of my life," Matt grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>